Sweet Child Of Mine
by IHeartJensen
Summary: Mel Winchester is Sam's daughter. She's 17 and trying to be the best at school for her dad but she doesn't want to be a lawyer or doctor. She wants to hunt. Can the Winchester men handle her?
1. Melanie Winchester

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam or John**

**Author's Note: I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**Supernatural**

_Melanie Winchester_

Did you ever wake up and think…it sucks to be living a double life? Well, those people are lucky because I'm living a triple life! I have to bring home good grades, help around the house, and be the perfect little daddy's girl. The other side of that is my father doesn't know that I go out every Friday and Saturday night and sneak into bars, parties, and clubs. The last side is my hunter side; yep I'm a hunter, of supernatural beings.

I guess I should explain who my parents are or should I say parent, singular. Samuel Winchester is my pops, he's smart, talented, funny…sometimes, but he can also be to damn protective. My mother skipped out on us a long time ago so there's no need in explaining her. My dad is one of the greatest guys but sometimes we have our big differences. He blames himself for my mom leaving and I hate that. Then there's Dean Winchester, my uncle, I love him sometimes and hate him other times. He's what most people call "The Cool Uncle." I call him "The Annoying Uncle."

"Mel! Get up! You have school!"

By the way my name's Melanie Winchester but if you call me that you die and this...is my life and has been for 16 years. I crawled out of bed, showered, changed, and finished my homework from the day before as fast as I could. I walked into the kitchen, of my one story home, to see my dad making breakfast and my Uncle Dean already drinking a beer.

"Dad, I don't know if I have time for breakfast if I have to walk to school."

"Your Uncle Dean said he'd drive you. Sit."

I looked at Uncle Dean and he smiled; I just made a face and sat down. My dad placed pancakes into front of me but I wasn't really in the mood to eat. I'm not a big breakfast person.

"Are you going to say Hello to your Uncle Dean?"

"Hello to your Uncle Dean." I replied sarcastically.

"Cute kid," Uncle Dean directed to my dad.

"Dad, can I go out tonight?"

"Where?"

"Over to Kate's house. We're going to do our Friday movie night thing. Please…" I gave him the puppy dog look.

Uncle Dean laughed, "Hey Sammy, she inherited your puppy dog eyes."

"Fine, but be home by 11."

"11:30?" I tried.

"Don't push it, Mel."

"Fine, let's go Uncle Dean I have a test first period that I can't miss."

"Like two peas in a pod." Uncle Dean smirked following me out.

"If you only knew…" I mumbled.

We drove to school in silence well except for the AC/DC cassette tape blaring. I'll say one thing for him he has good music taste. I jumped out of the car and turned around to thank him.

"Have a good day," He said in a sing song voice.

"Are you going to be at my house again tonight?"

"Yep, your grandpop's coming and he has a hunt for your dad and me."

"Can I go?"

"I doubt it."

"Please Uncle Dean…."

"I'll try talking to your dad about it. Now get in there and prove how smart you are."

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks."

I turned around and walked away before he could say anything else.

"I don't care what you say Mel, you're Uncle is fine!" Kate yelled coming over and waving at my Uncle.

"Yuck."

After school I ran home hoping my grandpop was there already. I came through the door and went straight down stairs which is where all our hunting things are.

"Grandpop!"

I have a feeling I startled all of them since they all jumped about ten feet when I yelled. I ran down the rest of the stairs and into my grandpop's arms.

"How come I don't get greeted like that every time I come over?"

"Because you're here all the time," I said sticking my tongue out at Uncle Dean.

"Now you're making me regret talking them into letting you go on the hunt."

"I can go?" I asked excitedly.

"You can go," Uncle Dean stated.

"Thank you!" I jumped into his arms next then my dad's.

"You can go on one condition," My dad said looking at me sternly.

"Of course, yeah, I'll do anything!"

"Did you get your Algebra 2 test back?"

My heart stopped. I had forgotten about that. I got a D- on it. It was a Monday right after I had stayed up all night at a friends house partying. Now I'm going to get killed.

"Nope dad, I haven't gotten it back yet."

"You hesitated, let me see it Melanie."

I groaned, he used my full name, he means business. I took off my schoolbag and pulled out all my stuff since I had stuffed it on the bottom.

"Your schoolbag looks like a bomb site."

"Kind of like your apartment," I murmured.

I fought the urge to yell something worse at my Uncle and just grabbed the test. I handed it to my dad waiting for the lecture to come.

"Melanie! You promised me you had studied for this!"

"I did, it just wasn't enough."

"That's bull! If you had studied I would be holding an A in my hands right now."

"I'm sorry, I can't be perfect…" I mumbled.

He frowned and looked at me in disbelief, "I don't want you to be perfect."

"Yeah, right."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry…"

"Why don't you just go over to your friends' house and we'll discuss this later alright?"

"Okay…" I started walking upstairs.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks Uncle Dean, I can walk it's not far."

I went upstairs and wondered if there would ever be a good time to tell him what I wanted to be. I want to be a hunter. I want to help people and learn everything I can about it. Dad would not be happy to hear that. I'm supposed to be a lawyer or at least something along the lines of one. I changed into a tight pair of jeans, and a short t-shirt with my leather jacket over top. I got out of the house unnoticed since they were still downstairs.


	2. Dads, Uncles, and Gramps

**Disclaimer: I odn't own Sam Dean or John**

**Author's Note: This one is kinda long for me, hope ya like. Oh and thank you so much to SexiBitet, hotforjensen101, and HYPERLITE.OH **

**Supernatural**

_Dads, Uncles, and Gramps_

Kate and I were supposed to sneak into a bar that night but I just wasn't into it. We stayed at her house for once, and actually watched movies. She knew something was wrong by the time we watched The Breakfast Club and I wasn't reciting the lines.

"Mel, what's wrong with you?"

"My dad..."

"What did he do now?"

"He didn't do anything, I disappointed him."

"How?"

"My D-."

"Mel, it was one test. Stop beating yourself up."

"I think I'm just going to call my Uncle to pick me up."

"Fine with me, I love seeing your Uncle!"

I laughed, "You're sick."

I reached for her phone and dialed my Uncle's cell number. He came over twenty minutes later and waved to Kate which made her practically squeal.

"You know you're going to kill her?"

I said slipping into the passenger seat as he pulled away smirking.

"Yep, it's because I'm hot as hell. So why are you coming home so early?"

"Didn't feel like staying," I said simply.

"I know when you're feeling guilty; you look just like your dad."

"I let him down…"

"He'll get over it."

"Do you think he'll let me go on the hunt?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't think so, Mel. Your dad was really upset, not only about the grade but about the fact that you think he wants you to be perfect."

"He does want me to be perfect. You know he does, Uncle Dean. I won't be the perfect child. He doesn't know the half of the shit I do…" I stopped short realizing what I said.

"Explain that now."

I sighed, "Sometimes I need to unwind so I go to parties…a lot…and…bars."

"You go to bars! You're sixteen!"

"No shit."

Uncle Dean glared at me from the corner of his eye, "Alright, come on. We're going to go to Friendly's and you're going to tell me all about this double bar hopping life."

"I have to be back by eleven."

"Your dad won't care if you're out with me."

Uncle Dean and I were eating our hot fudge vanilla sundaes and staring each other down.

"Okay Melanie, spill."

"Again with the full name," I huffed but continued, "Uncle Dean, I love fighting, verbally and physically. I want to be a hunter. I want to rid the world of the things that go bump in the night. I want to have fun and travel. I want to be like…" I paused.

"Like who?" He egged me on.

"Like you, you're my hero Uncle Dean. I know I can be a real jerk to you sometimes and I'm sorry for that," I laughed lightly, "Dad thinks it's because we're so much alike."

Dean laughed, "Yeah, I guess we are. I am very flattered that you want to be just like me Mel, I really am but your dad is such a better role model than I am."

"I love my dad more than anything but I don't get great grades all the time because it's too hard to study non-stop. I just get so frustrated and overwhelmed and I just can't take it, Uncle Dean."

I put my head in my hands and tried to hold back my tears. Uncle Dean leaned over the table took my hands in his.

"Mel, your dad loves you so much. I know that sometimes he can have high expectations but it's only because he wants you to have a better life than he did."

"But I want his life; I want to be a hunter."

He sighed, "I know, do you want me to talk to your dad?"

"No, I have to deal with this by myself…I just don't know when I should tell dad."

"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling the right moment will present itself eventually. Okay we better you back home before your dad calls the cops."

I laughed and followed him out to his car. When we got home my Uncle practically pushed me through the door.

"You're late," My dad sat looking up from his book.

"Uncle Dean took me to Friendly's…sorry."

"It's fine."

I looked over at my Uncle but he just shrugged. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and went back into the living room.

"Alright I'm going to go to bed. Night Uncle Dean."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him goodnight.

"Night Mel."

I walked over to my dad and hugged him tightly. I kissed his cheek and started down the hall.

"Night Dad."

"Goodnight Melanie."

Yikes two full words, this won't end well. The next morning I literally rolled out of bed and walked down the hall. I spotted my Uncle sitting on the couch watching TV and laughing at something.

"Dude, do you ever go home?" I asked as I stumbled into the bathroom.

"I go home every night and come back every morning." He shouted.

"Why don't you have a life?" I called from behind the bathroom door.

"You are my life kid, you and your dad!"

I smiled because I knew it was true. No matter how much my Uncle and I fought he was always there so I would be protected. Plus, he still feels the need to protect my dad it's that older sibling thing. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to him on the couch.

"What are we watching?"

"Jerry Springer."

"What's going down?"

"This guy has two wives and here's the clincher they all live together but the women don't know they're married to the same guy."

"Is that even possible?"

"Nope, that's why this show is so hilarious. Oh hey, I got you something."

"Really? Why?" I asked suspiciously.

He didn't answer instead he pulled out a necklace from his packet. It was identical to the one he was always wearing.

"Cool, I can keep this?"

"Yeah, dumbass that's why I gave it to ya."

He tied it around my neck and smiled. I looked up at him with confusion written all over my face.

"This is for protection, right?"

"Yep."

"Meaning, you're giving me this because something bad is going to happen, right?"

"Yep."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Your dad will explain when he gets back from the store with my dad."

"Is it big?"

He smiled, "Stop asking questions and go make me some breakfast."

I laughed at him, "Yeah right like that's going to happen. You're the adult, you make breakfast."

My dad and grandpop walked through the door before Dean could respond. I jumped up and helped them with the grocery bags. I was trying to suck up to my dad because well, I have feeling he's still a little mad.

"Hey dad."

"Morning Mel, come into the kitchen with us."

Uh-oh I shot a look at my Uncle but he just shrugged and followed us into the kitchen. I started putting the cereal away when I noticed Dad hadn't looked at me yet not in the eyes at least.

"Okay so um…what's going on?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sit down, Mel." My grandpop ordered.

I jumped up on the counter and took a deep breath. The men of the family were sitting at the kitchen table; Dean was staring at the table, Grandpop was looking at my dad, and Dad was finally looking at me.

"Listen, we have to go on a hunt."

"Can I-"

"No you can't go."

"But-"

"Melanie, let your father talk."

"Sorry gramps…go ahead dad."

Dad glared at his dad before continuing, "You can't come because this might have something to do with the thing that killed your grandmom."

"But you guys killed that sorry son of a bitch."

Sam glared at his brother, "Man, could you keep your mouth clean around my daughter?"

Dean smirked and winked at me. Dad rolled his eyes and turned back to look in my direction.

"We did kill it, but we think there's another one that might have taken over its job."

"You mean like a brother or cousin type?"

"Yeah, pretty much. There's been a fire… killing a mother in Philadelphia. We're going to check it out and you're going to stay here."

"Dad, I can help! I'm sure I can track it if you let me go."

"No, Melanie. You're not going."

"Come on Sammy, she could probably be useful," Uncle Dean tried to help.

"Dean, this is Sam's child I think he can make this decision." Grandpop put in.

"Dad, Dean's just trying to help but like I told you before Dean this is too dangerous."

"Hey!" I yelled gaining their attention, "I am not a child. I'm sixteen years old and I've had more life experience than any other kid my age. I mean for god sakes I killed a werewolf at age 10! But it doesn't matter; if you don't want me to go then I won't go."

I jumped off the counter and walked away. I went into the bathroom and slid against the door to the floor. I was so mad but I knew if I provoked my dad he would just get angrier. After I took a shower I went into my bedroom to change. I could hear the guys whispering and it didn't take a genius to figure out who they were whispering about.

I went into my bedroom, changed, put in my Guns and Roses CD, and pulled out a book to read. No matter how much I want to deny it my dad and I are like two peas in a pod. About an hour later I heard my dad call my name to come out. I sighed and walked out; they had all their things packed and were waiting by the door.

"Okay, there's money in the cookie jar, keep the windows and doors locked with salt in front of them."

"I know… When are you coming back?"

"Monday afternoon at the latest, invite Kate over if you get lonely. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Uncle Dean came over and ruffled my hair, "Alright kid, remember head down, fists up, knife under the pillow."

"I know, bye Uncle Dean be safe."

I gave him a hug and a kiss and he walked out towards the car. Gramps came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Check the salt lines before you go to bed."

"I will Gramps. Be safe." I gave him a quick hug because he wasn't good with emotions.

When he walked out I turned to my dad. He kneeled so that he was eye level with me. Damn my mother's genes for making me short.

"Okay, I know you're mad at me for not letting you go but it's for the best."

"But dad, I can help I swear." I begged.

"I know you can, but I've lost one to many people to something like this and I won't lose my daughter."

I sighed, "Okay."

"I love you Mel. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I know. I love you to dad. Please be careful!"

I hugged him tightly and he kissed my cheek.

"I will. See you later."

"You better."

I smiled and locked the door when I saw them pull away. Now what the hell am I going to do for two and a half days?


	3. Fight with Uncle Dean

**Disclaimer: I don't own sam dean or john**

**Author's Note: Again thanks for the reviews and although you guys wanted her to have a house party it's not going to happen lol. Sorry but I needed to speed it up a bit to get to this fight with Dean.**

**Supernatural**

_Fight with Uncle Dean_

**GENERAL POV**

"Still no answer?" John asked when Sam returned to the table.

"Nope, I'm worried."

He had been trying to call Melanie for two hours straight on Saturday night and she has yet to answer.

"Don't be, Mel's a smart kid. I'm sure she just has her headphones on and isn't paying attention."

Sam gave a bitter laugh, "That's not helping, Dean. I just wish she would answer."

As if she had heard them Sam's phone started to play T.N.T which was what Mel had programmed as his ring tone for her. Sam practically ripped open the phone.

"Melanie?"

She laughed, "Of course it's me. Who else would call you?

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get through for two hours."

"My bad, I had my headphones on and was sitting on the porch reading. Sorry Dad…"

"It's fine just try to keep an ear out for the phone, please."

"Will do. So have you found the thing yet?"

"We're going to check out the house tonight when we won't be seen."

"Smart move, I'm going to go order dinner. I'll see you Monday. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye sweetheart."

**MELANIE'S POV**

After I ate dinner I checked the salt lines and then sat on my dad's bed with one of our old photo albums. I opened it and skipped over the few pictures with my mom. I saw a few with dad, Uncle Dean, and I playing in the snow when I was about 6 or so. My earliest memories weren't of my dad and mom it was of my dad and uncle. Uncle Dean helped dad raise me so did Gramps but Uncle Dean was more like a big brother than anything else.

Sunday afternoon I decided to stop by and see Gramps' friend Todd who works at a car garage. I walked in and immediately walked over to my baby, a 1966 Mustang Convertible. I ran my hand over the hood and whistled.

"I told you before Mel, she's not even near ready yet."

I didn't need to look up to know that Todd was standing behind me. I hopped into the driver's seat and smiled.

"How long?"

"Months, Melanie. Months and months."

"It's Mel, and isn't there anyway she can get fixed up before then?"

"No, because I have a garage to run and it's hard to find time to fix up an old junker for a girl who doesn't even have her license yet."

"I have a permit," I said like that made a difference.

Todd rolled his eyes and walked away. I sat in the car for a long time before heading home. Sunday went by in a blur and Monday couldn't have gone slower. I practically ran home and as I suspected Uncle Dean was lying on the couch with an arm covering his eyes. My dad's head popped out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw me. I ran into his arms and he lifted me from the ground.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hi dad," I whispered into his neck.

I never noticed how much I missed my dad till he came home from hunts. I missed Uncle Dean and Gramps too but never like I missed my dad. He set me down ruffled my hair.

"How'd everything go this weekend?"

"Fine, it was pretty boring actually. How was your weekend?"

"Didn't go well, the demon was long gone by the time we got there. But your Gramps thinks he can figure out what it is."

"Where is Gramps?"

"He went home to get some sleep."

"And he," I jerked a thumb in Dean's direction, "Couldn't have done the same."

"Oh yeah, I missed you to, Mel." Uncle Dean mumbled.

I smiled and went over to him. I sat down on his stomach and he groaned removing his arm from his eyes.

"Mel, get off!"

"Why are you so tired? Cocktail waitresses keep you up?"

"Ha, ha, very funny."

My dad came over and got Dean to move so he could sit down. I moved to the floor, pulled out my English paper, and handed it to my dad.

"Mel! You got an A that's great!" My dad grabbed me into a headlock and kissed the top of my head.

I laughed, "I know, I'm awesome."

Dad just smiled, got up, and went into the kitchen. My dad's one of those dad's who puts my tests on the refrigerator.

"What do you want for dinner, Mel?" He called.

"Cheeseburgers please!"

"Dean, are you staying?"

"Nah, I got a date tonight."

Uncle Dean and I went down into the basement to do some training. We do this at least five times a week.

"Okay, so we're doing what today?"

"Boxing, if you don't mind."

"Need to blow off steam?" He asked taking off his flannel shirt just leaving his t-shirt.

"Not really, just need practice." I responded rolling my sleeves up.

"Alright then."

We didn't wear boxing gloves because, let's face it, when are you going to have those handy? While we continued to fight we continued to talk.

"Have you thought anymore about telling your dad about wanting to be a full time hunter?"

I ducked his punch, "Nope, I was thinking of waiting till I was in the car ready to go."

He stopped abruptly and gave me a stern look. I stopped and gave him a look of confusion.

"I was joking."

"Don't joke about that, Melanie."

"What's crawled up your ass?"

"You have no idea, do you?"

"About what?"

"Your dad and our family have been through a lot of shit over the years. His girlfriend…" He paused.

"Jessica, I know about her. She died the same way grandmom did. Then he almost lost you and gramps when you fought the demon the first time. I know all this."

"Then why do you want to leave him? You're the only good thing in his life. He doesn't want to lose you."

"So what? I'm supposed to sacrifice my life so my dad isn't lonely? Or is it so you don't feel lonely? Because once I'm gone you two will just be two thirty something year old bachelors with no lives. Fuck that, Uncle Dean. When I turn 18 I'm going on my own. End of story."

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I slammed the door, blared my music, and started playing darts. Yeah, I think I'm one of the only 16 year olds that have a dart board in their room, compliments of my Uncle. I played until dad called me to dinner. We were sitting in silence eating when he brought up the subject.

"Did you and Dean have a fight?"

"Why did he come crying about it to you?"

He seemed taken aback, "Melanie!"

"Sorry…but yes we did."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm sure it'll just blow over by tomorrow. I mean come he's Dean for god sakes."

"You'd be surprised how long Dean can hold a grudge, sweetheart."

"Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"You know it wasn't your fault that mom left…right?"

He looked stunned for a moment but smiled at me. He reached across the table and took my hand.

"Yeah, I know…Melanie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know it wasn't your fault that mom left…right?"

I couldn't help but smile even though a part of me will always think it was my fault. I mean, she left three months after I was born but I put on an act in front of everyone.

"Yeah dad, I know."


	4. More fighting with the Uncle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: hope ya guys like all this updating because i feel like i can't stop lol**

**Supernatural**

_More fighting with the Uncle_

I went into the kitchen it was just my dad reading the paper and eating. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat across from him.

"Uncle Dean isn't here?"

"Nope, not today. He had a date last night so maybe he's still with her."

"But he's always here…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, alright well I better get to school. I'll see you later dad."

I kissed his cheek and left the house. When I told Kate about my fight with Dean, leaving out the hunting part, she just yelled at me and asked how I could possibly yell at someone that hot. I told her it wasn't that hard when he's a complete ass.

That afternoon when I reached the house it was empty. There was a note from my dad saying he went to work and wouldn't be home till 7. My dad tutors kids whenever their parents can fit him in. He'll go to their houses at any time they can manage or he'll take the kids to the library. He has his teaching degree and everything.

"Uncle Dean! You here?"

I was waiting for the usual sarcastic comment back but when it didn't come I felt like shit. I figured he was probably just at work too. He works part time at the garage where my Mustang is. He usually works the hours I'm in school though so he can be here when I get home. I don't think I've ever felt so alone before.

I made dinner for my dad and me but I didn't wait for him to eat it. I stopped doing that when I almost passed out from hunger a year ago. I put on the TV and watched wrestling. Uncle Dean was supposed to be here so we could train but he never showed.

"Hey sweetheart," Dad greeted when he came through the door.

"Hi dad, there's some hamburger helper on the counter if you want it. You'll have to heat it up though."

"Thanks, did you eat?"

"Yep."

"Homework done?"

"I did it in Study Hall."

"Good, did you Dean stop by at all today?"

I sighed, "No…"

"Still don't want to talk about the fight?"

I looked up at him, smiled, and shook my head no. He shrugged his shoulders and headed for the kitchen. He came back in with a plate and sat next to me on the couch.

"Did you talk to Uncle Dean at all today?" I asked.

"Yeah, he called me from work said he wouldn't be over tonight. I thought he was kidding, apparently not."

I looked down, "Apparently. Did you know that this is the first day in like two years where he hasn't been here aside from when he hunts?"

"Seriously? Wow that must have been some fight you two had."

"It wasn't so much as a fight as it was me overreacting and yelling at him…"

"For what?"

I was not ready to tell my dad that I wanted to be a hunter just yet so I sidestepped the subject.

"I don't even remember it was so stupid."

"Then maybe you should apologize. I mean your Uncle Dean has been here for you since you were born. In fact, the day you were born was the first day in years I actually saw him cry. It was pretty funny."

I laughed, "Uncle Dean? Cried? Over me?"

"Believe it or not your Uncle loves you more than anyone in this world. You're practically his daughter too."

I thought about it and he was right. My Uncle can be a pain in the ass but he can be the best person in the world too. I so hated apologizing though, it's like the worst thing to do.

"You're right dad, I'll go to the garage tomorrow and…try to…you know…"

"Apologize, Melanie. The word is, apologize."

I smirked, "Yeah, that."

The next day after school I walked to the garage and saw Uncle Dean working on my baby. I walked over and smiled.

"Not cutting the brake wires for me, are you?"

He pulled his head out form under the hood and looked over at me.

"Tony said he didn't have time to work on it so I said I'd help out."

"Thanks."

"Not doing it for you, kid. I'm doing it for the money."

That hurt more than I care to admit.

"Yeah…so how is she?"

"Not good, it's a piece of shit."

"So is the Impala but that thing runs." I shot back.

He looked up and glared at me. I looked down at the ground while he went back to looking under the hood. How could I have been so stupid as to insult his car when I need to apologize? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a test to study for or something?"

"Ouch…Look I just came here to apologize to you."

"The word apologize isn't the Winchester vocabulary."

"Yeah, well I'm not all Winchester so I guess it's in mine." I said bitterly.

Dean smirked, "Trust me honey, I know you're not all Winchester you got your mom's way of walking out."

He seemed to regret it the second he said it. I stopped short; I couldn't believe he just said that. I turned around and walked out.

"Wait, Melanie!" He called after to me.

I ran home and straight into my room. My dad peeked through the door but I had my head buried in my pillow crying.

"Melanie? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

He sat down on the side of my bed and stroked my hair. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to be like her. I really don't."

"Like who, Mel?"

"Mom, I don't mean to be like her. I don't want to be. I don't want to leave you too."

"Whoa, whoa, Mel. You have to slow down and tell me what happened."

I wiped my face of the tears and tried to compose myself. I sat cross legged on my bed and my dad did the same.

"I went to the garage to apologize to Uncle Dean but we kept snapping at each other then…He made a smart ass comment about apologizing not being in the Winchester vocabulary and I said well I'm not all Winchester and he said oh I know you have your mothers way of walking out." My eyes started to well up again but my dad pulled me into a hug.

"Why would he say that?"

I guess now's as a good a time as any to tell him, "Because I told him, I want to be a hunter and that I want to leave as soon as I turn 18."

I was waiting for him to yell, scream, forbid me to go but nothing came. He nodded his head in understanding. Now I was the confused one.

"Wait, you don't care that I want to be a hunter?"

"No it's not that I don't care, because believe me I really wish you wouldn't be a full time hunter but that's another conversation all together. When I was your age I felt the same way, all I wanted to do was get out. So when I turned 18 I did, I left. Dean took it pretty hard even though he won't admit it."

"So you wouldn't be mad if I left at 18?"

"I'll be upset and worried that you'll get hurt but hey I've been doing that since I first put a crossbow in your hands."

"Well, I don't understand Dean took it harder than you did and you're my dad."

"Like I said, I walked out on Dean, so did dad that's why he came to find me at school. He just doesn't want you to walk out on him either. He can't protect you if he can't see you. Thus why he lives five blocks down and is here everyday."

"It still hurt when he said that though. I really don't mean to be like her dad."

"You're not like her. Not in any way, shape, or form. You're all Winchester. I want you to remember that. Dean just said it because he was mad and I plan on beating the tar out of him next time he comes over."

I laughed and hugged my dad again.

"Now come in the kitchen I made dinner."

"You don't have to tutor tonight?"

"Not till 8, and we're going to library. You want to come?"

"Nah, I think I'll train instead."

"Oh yeah, you're a Winchester alright."


	5. Apologies, Fights, and Beer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean Sam or John**

**Author's Note: After you guys read this you're all going to be likeWTF this girl loves drama and you know what? I do hehe**

**Supernatural**

_Apologies, Fights, and Beer_

That night while my dad was at the library I was reading on the couch when the door opened. I bent my neck back and saw an upside down vision of my Uncle. I stood up, closed my book, and went into my bedroom locking the door behind me.

"Mel, you know I can pick this."

"Dean, you know I have a giant knife and darts in here."

"That you would never use on me."

"Don't tempt me."

He came in moments later and lied down on my bed. I stood above him with a dart aimed right for his stomach.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Like I said don't tempt me. Now are you here for a reason?"

"I came to apologize."

I mimicked him, "The word apologize isn't in the Winchester vocabulary."

I threw the dart at the board and walked out of the room. I went into the kitchen and noticed he was following me.

"Sit."

He did. I went over to the chili that was still on the stove and turned the flame up again. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and put it in front of him. Once the chili was hot I poured it in a giant mug we had and placed it next to his beer. I gave him a spoon and sat down across from him with a bottle of water. He looked at the chili for a moment before he started wolfing it down.

"You're supposed to breath between bites, dude." I said taking a sip of my water.

When he drained the last of his beer I got him another one knowing he likes two or three at night. He can handle his liquor a lot better than my dad can. When he finished I took his stuff over to the sink, washed everything, and put it away.

"I'm going to bed; don't forget to lock the door before you leave. Dad's at the library if you need him."

I started down the hall but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

"Thanks for dinner, kid."

In my Uncles crazy mind this was an apology. I hugged him back and smiled against his chest.

"No problem. Are you driving me to school tomorrow?" I asked pulling away.

"What do I look like a taxi?"

"Nah, you wouldn't be caught dead wearing yellow."

He laughed, "Damn right! Now get to bed."

I kissed his cheek and headed down the hallway to room. At least that's over; I wonder what problems tomorrow will **bring**? A lot. That was my answer. Wednesday brought a lot of problems. I woke to the sound of yelling coming from the kitchen. I cracked my door open to hear better.

"Dad, I'm just…" Dean started.

"Trying to help. I understand that Dean, but for god sake Melanie is Sam's daughter. You practically live here, it isn't right. Sam needs to raise his own daughter. Most Uncles only see their nieces on holidays and birthdays." Gramps said.

"Dad, Dean helped me raise Melanie. She loves him so much you can't come into my house and start telling me how to raise my daughter!"

"I'm not telling you how to raise your daughter. I'm telling Dean that he needs to get his own life. He should have his own girlfriend and his own kids by now. He has sacrificed too much for your family. I think Dean needs to stay away from both you and Melanie."

"Dad, you can't just…"

"No Sam, it's okay. Maybe he's right. It's about time I started living my own life and stop copying yours. I'll just stay away for a while if that's what's best for everyone."

"Oh yeah, and just what exactly and I'm supposed to tell Melanie?"

"Just tell her I went on a hunt or something."

"You want me to lie to her about where you are? Just how long is that going to last? Your car sticks out like a sore thumb!"

"I don't know Sam, just make something up! I have to go to work."

I heard the front door slam and then I heard dad ask Gramps to leave too. I quickly dressed for school and went into the kitchen where my dad was downing a few Tylenol.

"Morning dad."

He put on a fake smile, "Hey Mel. Listen we need to talk before you go to school…"

"No need Dad, I heard the whole conversation. We're not exactly the whispering type."

"Mel, your grandpop was trying to help Dean. He has sacrificed a lot for this family and…"

"I have to go to school. I'll see you when I get home."

"Melanie, wait…your Uncle he's just…"

"Doing what Gramps asked of him. Like always."

I grabbed my bag and headed to school. The next two weeks completely blew. I tried to catch my Uncle at work but every time I got there they always said he just left. He must have switched his hours or something. On Saturday I really needed to unwind so I went to a party at some kid's house with Kate. I lied to my dad about it as usual and said I would be home by 11. Which limited my drinking but I really didn't care.

"Alright, you have to cheer up. I'm not hanging around with a mope the whole night."

"Sorry Kate, hand me a beer and I'll be fine. You know what, make that two."

"There's my girl!"

Seven beers later I was falling on my ass. I was laughing hysterically and babbling incoherently.

"Ka-te, what the time is?" I slurred.

She was a lot more sober than me, "It's 10:30, I think it's time we get you home."

"But I want another…another…another…what was I saying?"

"You were saying it's time to go home."

"Oh well then, up, up, and away!"

Kate got me to my house and banged on the door.

"You're dad is so going to hate me after this."

"My dad? Is he coming to the party?"

"Oh god, I'm never going to be allowed in this house again."

My dad opened the door and I gave him a wide drunk smile as I collapsed against Kate.

"Hiya pops, isn't this party bitchin'?"

"Kate, is my daughter drunk?"

"Sorry Mr. Winchester. She was moping around the whole week so I thought a party might loosen her up. I'm really sorry."

"Are you drunk also?"

"No sir, I only had two."

"Kate, get in the house, call your parents, explain, and tell them to pick you up."

"Yes sir."

Kate passed me over to my dad's arms and scurried into the house. My dad wrapped an arm around my waist to support me as I wobbled in.

"Hey dad, if I get another A on a test can we go out for drinks?" I asked excitedly.

"I think you've had enough to last you till you're legal. Come on let's get you into bed. Jesus, two weeks without Dean and you're drunk off your ass."

"Oh no, you see I've been drunk before but I usually just have Kate call here and pretend she's me to get you to let me stay there. But don't tell dad he'll be mad."

"Damn right I'm mad. Come on."

"You're a good dad. I love you a lot."

"I love you too, Mel."

"I drank the 3rd beer because I was sad. It's always been me, you, and Uncle Dean. Now, Uncle Dean is poof…gone."

"He's not gone forever I promise."

I felt him lay my down in my bed and room started spinning. It was fun looking at all the pretty colors.

"Hey dad?" I asked curling up into a ball and closing my eyes.

"Yeah, Mel?" He was placing a bucket next to my bed and taking my shoes off.

"Does Uncle Dean hate me? Was it because of the fight? Because we made up and everything was good but then he left. Why doesn't Uncle Dean love me anymore?"

Then everything went black.


	6. Morning after

**Disclaimer: i don't own Dean Sam or John**

**Author's Note: I love all you guys for the reviews and i know you all ask a lot of questions but just be paitent all will be revealed**

**Supernatural**

_Morning after_

**SAM'S POV**

After I had a long chat with Kate and her parents they finally left. I sat down on the couch and tried to process everything that happened. I reached for the phone and dialed the one person I knew would drop everything and come over.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You busy?"

"I'm at a bar and your call just pulled me away from a very gorgeous red head."

"Yeah, well I have a brunette here who needs you more."

Dean's voice tightened, "What happened?"

"Came home drunk off her ass and you wouldn't believe what she said."

"I'll be right over." He hung up.

Sam sighed, "I knew you would be."

Dean was in the door in ten minutes. He started rushing down the hall but I pulled on his arm before he went crashing into Mel's room.

"Dude, chill she's asleep. Come into the kitchen."

"You sure she's okay? No alcohol poisoning or anything?"

"No, I asked Kate she said she only had seven and compared to what the rest of the Winchesters put through their systems she's a light weight." I laughed.

I grabbed Dean and myself a beer and we sat at the table.

"Okay so what did she say?"

"She asked why you don't love her anymore."

Dean did a double take, "She what? Where would she get the idea that I don't love her anymore?"

"I don't think she actually thinks that. I think she's just upset you're not around anymore and the drinking just brought out all the emotions. I mean it's been two weeks and you haven't even called."

"I was just…"

"Following Dad's orders I know. But Dean, Mel needs you. Hell, I need your help with her. If we thought raising a baby was hard a teenager is ten times worse."

"Dad's going to be pissed."

I laughed and held up my bottle, "What else is new?"

**MELANIE'S POV**

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. The room was pounding and my head was spinning…wait no reverse that. Damn, I so have my dad's tolerance for beer. I crawled out of bed and into the hallway. I stopped dead when I heard my Uncle and Gramps voice. Was it all a dream? When I listened closer I heard it was a new fight so I guess it all did happen.

I quietly downed some Advil and tip toed to the edge of the kitchen to listen as closely as possible without being noticed.

"Dad, Mel needs him as much as she needs me. It's just the way it is." My dad said.

"So your kid gets a little drunk and you assume it's because she hasn't seen her uncle in a few days?"

"It's been two weeks dad and I miss her. It feels just like it did when Sam left for college except it's worse because I'm the one who left. I won't do that again."

"Dean, I'm telling you if you just give it another week she'll get used to it."

"That's just it dad, I don't want her to get used to it. I want her to know I'm always here for her. I want to be here. Dad, I know you're just trying to help me move on with my life but what you don't get is this kid is my life and so is Sam and you."

"Alright, I'm sorry I butted in. If this is what you all really want then so be it."

"Yes!"

I ran in and over to my Uncle; I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and laughed.

"Hey Mel, long time no see."

"Please don't do that again."

"I won't, I promise."

"Enough with all this emotional stuff. Now I want all three of you to pack your bags."

"Why? Are you kicking us out, daddy?" Dean mockingly whimpered.

Gramps rolled his eyes, "We're going on a hunt a state over."

"I'm going?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Melanie, you're going."

"Sweet!"

I was about to run into my room but my dad grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Mel, the only reason you're going is because there is no way you are staying home by yourself after last night."

I turned my head to look at all of them, "Wait, so do I get to participate in this hunt?"

They all shook their heads no.

"All this because I had a few tiny sips of beer?"

"No, all this because you had seven very large cans of beer." Dad said.

"Oh…I forgot you talked to Kate…"

"Yep, now go pack and I suggest you bring books because you're not leaving the motel room."

"But what if you guys get into trouble?"

Dean laughed, "Us? Trouble? Yeah, right!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to my room. An hour later we were almost ready to go. I went into my dad's room and jumped on his bed.

He smiled, "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm sorry I got drunk last night."

"It wasn't one of your high points."

"So…Is not participating in the hunt punishment enough?" I asked hopefully.

He laughed, "Nice try but you're grounded not only this weekend but for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks?" I whined.

"Yep, are you all packed?"

"Yes sir." I mock saluted.

"Oh god, don't say that. I have flashbacks of my childhood."

I laughed and walked into the living room. Uncle Dean was on his cell phone laughing but he only uses that laugh for girls. When he saw me he said his goodbyes and hung up.

"Who was that? A girl?" I teased.

"Yes, it was a girl. What's it to you?"

"Just wondering. Oh hey can I drive the Impala?"

Dean laughed, "You're kidding right? You've had your permit for five months and you've driven twice."

"All the more reason for me to get behind the wheel."

"Not in my car you're not."

I pouted, "Please Uncle Dean! I love you forever and ever and ever."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine. Here."

"Bitchin!"

"Watch the mouth, your dad thinks it's my fault you talk like that."

I smiled, "It is."

"I know that and you know that but he doesn't need to know that!"


	7. Motels, Boys, and Diners

**Disclaimer: I don't own sam dean or john**

**Author's NOte: Hola! Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews. IHEARTYOUALL**

**Supernatural**

_Motels, Boys, and Diners_

After a very long drive with my Uncle and Dad telling me every five seconds to slow down, speed up, watch out for the squirrel, stop sign, red light, yellow doesn't mean speed up! I was ready to kill them both thankfully we arrived at a motel. I jumped out of the car and threw the keys to my Uncle.

"I am never driving with two again!"

They laughed and high fived each other.

"You two planned to annoy the hell out of me!"

"Who us?" Dean asked innocently.

"We would never," My dad snickered.

"Gramps! Can I drive your truck on the way home?"

"Sure kiddo, now you get us a room and we'll get the bags."

"Yes sir."

I walked into the motel and saw a kid about a year older than me standing at the desk reading a magazine. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey, can I have two rooms each with two queen beds?"

"Sure, but that's a lot of room for just you ain't it?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you?" I jerked a thumb out the window, "Dad, Uncle, and Gramps."

"Where's your mom?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said casually.

"I see, cash or credit?"

"Credit."

I slipped him my Gramps' credit card and peered out the window to see the men already bitching at each other. I rolled my eyes and turned back; the kid was looking at me and smiling.

"You got a name?"

"Oh yeah, just put one room under Sam Connors and the other under John Connors."

"Well, that's nice and all but I was actually looking for your name."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you're cute," He said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"It's Mel, Mel Connors."

"Nice to meet Mel Connors, I'm Kenny Sims."

"Okay…" I said not really knowing where this was going.

"Here's your keys. Maybe I'll see you around."

"I doubt it, I'm grounded and spending this whole little trip in the motel room." I replied taking the keys from him.

"Grounded for what?"

"Do you really think I'm going to share my whole life story with you?"

"I guess not but I like mystery in a girl." He winked and smiled.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the office over to the guys. I grabbed my bag and led the way to the rooms.

"You okay there, Mel? It looked like you were having a disagreement with that guy." Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He was annoying though."

"How so?" Uncle Dean asked.

"He was just being a annoying and asked me what my name was and asked if he would see me around. He's creepy."

Dean laughed, "He was flirting with you Mel."

"What?" My dad and I asked in unison.

"What you never had a guy hit on you before?"

I thought about it, "No."

Dean stopped, "What?"

"I don't think so…I never paid much attention. Usually when guys talk to me he's yelling because I just beat him at darts or something."

"Oh god. What sixteen year old girl doesn't know when a guy is flirting with her?"

"The one who grew up around guys and just assumes its all friendly banter. Think about it Dean, she's been around us her whole life. She can't tell the difference between friendly and overly friendly" Gramps said opening his motel room door.

"True but still you've seen me flirt with girls is that the way he was acting?"

"No, you're good at flirting. If that's what he was doing he's needs lessons."

Uncle Dean laughed and followed Gramps in. Dad and I went into the room next door and threw our stuff on the floor.

"Dad, do you really think he was flirting with me?"

He made a disgusted face, "I really hope not. I was planning on only killing a ghost or something not a teenage boy."

I laughed and laid down on one of the beds, "It was weird though. I guess if I think about it he was kind of friendly more friendly than he would need to be."

Dad rolled his eyes, "Great."

Dean's head popped in, "Hey dad wants to talk to us in our room. Come on Sammy."

"I guess I'm staying here?"

"Correct, boozy. You could go back to the office and flirt with that kid again." He suggested.

"No! No she can't. She's grounded. Stay here and read or something," My dad mumbled as he walked out with Dean.

"Read or something sounds like fun." I said sarcastically.

I pulled out my laptop and wrote an e-mail to Kate telling her all about my grounding and what not. Afterwards I was surfing the web and came across the reason we were here. Looks like that something's been going down at a local diner. It seems like everyone that goes in after midnight never comes out.

"Cool," I said aloud.

"What's cool?" Dad asked coming back inside.

"Nothing just a Kate e-mailed me and told me something funny."

"I can tell you're lying but I'm too tired to push you on it." He said collapsing on his bed.

"Thanks pops."

"Don't call me pops. Dean, Dad, and I are going to the diner down the street tonight to eat dinner. We'll bring you back something."

"You're kidding right? I can't even eat with you guys?"

"Nope."

I got off my bed and went over to his. I sat cross legged next to him and gave him my puppy dog eyes. He had his arm over his face but I knew he could feel me looking at him.

"Please daddy." I said in my most innocent voice.

"Fine! You can go! Just don't tell your Gramps that it only took a look from you to make me crack."

"You're awesome dad." I kissed his cheek and ran into the bathroom to shower.

We went to the diner around 7:30 and I was starving. It was dad and me on one side and Gramps and Uncle Dean on the other. I was taking a sip of my soda when Kenny walked in.

"Shit!"

"Whoa, Mel. What did I tell you about your mouth?"

"Dad, it's the kid from motel. Jeez, stalker much." I whispered harshly trying to cover my face with my hand.

"Hey Mel."

I rolled my eyes, put on a fake smile, and turned to face him.

"Oh hey…Kenny right?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" He said stupidly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Eating Kenny, it's a diner."

"Oh right…well like you said I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed. I'll see you around okay?"

"Hope not," I mumbled. Uncle Dean kicked my shin, "Sure Kenny, see you around." I smiled.

He smiled and walked away. I pinched my Uncle's wrist causing him to yell.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Why'd you kick me?"

"Why do you have to treat people like that?"

"He was annoying!"

"He was flirting!"

"Did you really tell him he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed?" Dad asked trying to hide his laughter.

"Could you blame me?" I asked waving a hand at where Kenny was standing before.


	8. Headaches, Zombies, and Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Sam or Dean**

**Author's Note: I'm surprised no one has asked me abotu Sammy's visions yet. But that's cool they're in here or they're mentioned at least. Oh thanks for the reviews!**

**Supernatural**

_Headaches, Zombies, and Promises_

"Melanie has a boyfriend, Melanie has a boyfriend."

"Uncle Dean I swear to god!"

"Melanie has a boyfriend, Melanie has a boyfriend!"

"Dean shut up!" Dad yelled.

"Mel and Kenny sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"That's it!"

I jumped on my Uncle Dean's back and wrapped my arms around his neck in a choke hold. We were now back inside my dad and my room so it was a tight fit.

"Sam! Your daughter is attacking me!" Dean gasped.

My dad glanced up from his book, "Good, I was about to do it myself."

"Do you mind if I hurt her?"

"No broken bones please, I don't want to take her back to the emergency room."

"Jeez, you accidentally push a girl out a tree and you're branded for life."

"You did not do that accidentally! You said I could fly and to try it out!" I locked my arms tighter around his neck cutting off oxygen.

"Well, I didn't think… you would… fall for it."

"You're impossible!"

"Yes, yes I am."

He grabbed my arms and flung me over his head and onto my bed. The way he threw me my head was at the foot of the bed. He threw me so hard that I bounced off and hit my head pretty hard on the floor.

"Ow! Uncle Dean that really hurt!"

Did you ever hit your head so hard that it made your eyes water and you wanted to cry. That's how I felt right now.

"Oh come on don't be a baby."

"No, Uncle Dean I hit my head really hard."

I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. My head was throbbing and my eyes were tearing up.

My dad's voice came through the door, "Melanie, are you okay?"

"Where's the Tylenol or Advil or something?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

My dad came in and stood behind me looking at my reflection in the mirror. He handed me the pills and I chased them down with water.

"You okay?" He pulled me into a hug and rubbed the back of my head.

"No, it really hurt."

"I know he's done that to me a few times to…before I grew taller than him."

"Well, I'm screwed in that department to."

He pushed me threw the door and Uncle Dean was sitting on my bed giving me his most innocent smile. I went over and punched his arm as hard as I could, which was pretty hard since he taught me how to box.

"Damn it, Melanie!"

"It's Mel, Mel, M-E-L, what part of that do you people not understand?"

"The part that says MelANIE on your birth certificate." Dad said while lying back down.

I groaned, "Men."

Dean mimicked my groan, "Nieces."

Dad did the same, "Daughters."

"Boys" Gramps popped his head in, "Come on it's 11:30 we should get an their early."

"We'll be there in a second." Dad said.

"Hurry up." He said closing the door behind him.

"Alright Mel, make the salt lines when we leave, check your gun and knife, and don't wait up."

"You got it pops."

"And for the of god stop calling me pops." He kissed my cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too. Be careful."

Dad grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Dean grabbed his gun and coat but turned to me before he left. He came over, put his hand on the back of my head, and kissed the top.

"Make sure your gun is loaded."

"Yes sir." I mock saluted and he rolled his eyes.

It was about ten minutes to midnight when I crept out of the motel room with my gun in the back of my jeans and my knife in my boot. Think they can leave me all alone in a motel room? Hell no! I walked down to the diner and saw the boys drinking coffee scooping out the place from the inside. The only people left were a waitress, the cook, and a lone denizen.

"What hick town has an all night diner? Even Arnolds closed eventually." I muttered aloud.

I noticed that the old woman waitress was closing the blinds and sending shifty looks at the guys. Uh-oh what did they get themselves into? I saw the cook come out from kitchen holding a butchers knife. My dad saw it to; he jumped up with Dean and Gramps following him. The cook started to peel off his flesh and there was a rotting corpse underneath.

"Zombies? Are you serious? Son of bitch!"

The only way to kill zombies is to burn them and I knew they didn't take in lighter and gasoline with them. I ran to the Impala and picked the trunk lock. I grabbed the gas tank but it was empty.

"Of course it is! Because when does anything work out for us?"

I searched the trunk for anything flammable. Finally I saw it! Dean's hairspray!

"Oh thank you god for making my Uncle so vain!"

I grabbed the can and jetted towards the diner. If I busted in there and they had everything under control I'd be in deep shit. So I snuck around the back and walked through the back door. I peered over the counter and saw the men of my family tied together on the floor.

"I swear to god, if you hurt my daughter I will kill you! I will kill you all!" My dad screamed.

Wait? Me? Why would they want me? Screw it no time to worry about that. I hopped over the counter and smiled.

"Hey! Zombie bitches! You want me? Come and get me!"

"No! Mel, get out of here!" Gramps yelled.

The zombies started for me so I back up a bit.

"Guys can you use your hands?" I yelled over to them.

"If we could don't you think we would?" Uncle Dean replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, keep talking to me like that and let's see if I help you. Use this!"

I grabbed my knife and threw it so it landed perfectly in front of them. I took out the can of hairspray and the lighter. The zombies closed in on me which is exactly what I wanted. I sprayed the hairspray and opened the lighter. The zombies caught on fire and started freaking out. They were bumping into everything setting things on fire.

I ran over to my family and took the knife from a struggling Dean. I cut their ropes and we ran out of the diner as the whole building caught on fire. Once we were outside my dad bent down and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Dad, I know I saved you ass and everything but you're squeezing the life out of me."

"It's not about that…"He pulled away and stood up again, "We need to talk. Let's go back to the motel room."

"Damn it Mel, that was my last can of hairspray!" Dean complained.

"I'll buy you another one, dork."

"That's enough! We have more important things to talk about." Gramps said firmly.

When we got back to the motel room dad sat me down on the bed and kneeled in front of me. Uncle Dean was leaning against the window with his arm crossed looking a little pissed and Gramps was sitting at the table with his head in hands.

"Dad…what's going on?"

"Do you remember when I told you about my visions?"

"Yeah, they led you and Dean to a few hunts before."

"Right…When you were born your mother and I were praying that you didn't have carry that burden."

"And I don't, I've never had a vision."

"Not yet, the zombie things said that they were sent by the demon to take you because of the power you possess."

"The demon?"

"The one I told you is kind of like a cousin to the one we killed. Well, this one wants you…"

"But, I don't posses any power dad." My voice broke.

"Listen when we get back home we're going to take you to see a friend of ours she's a physic and she'll know what's going on." Gramps said reassuringly.

"Yeah, don't worry kid, nothings going to happen to you." Uncle Dean agreed.

I looked down at my hands and tried to stop the tears. I looked back at my dad.

"Dad, what if what happened to grandmom happens to me…"

He took my hands in his firmly, "Listen to me Melanie, I swear to god that I will never ever let that happen to you. Do you hear me? Nothing and I mean nothing is going to take you away from me."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I fell to the floor with him crying on his shoulder. Uncle Dean mumbled something about getting some air and left the room. Gramps said he was going to go put the stuff in the trunk and followed Dean out.


	9. Talks, Psychic's, Fear

**Disclaimer: i don't own the boys or missouri**

**Author's Note: Gracias for the reviews!**

**Supernatural**

_Talks, Psychic's, Fear_

I was wrapped up in my dad's coat lying down in the back of the Impala trying to sleep while we drove straight to this psychic's house. I had my back to the front seat so my dad and Uncle thought I was asleep.

"Dean, what are we going to do if…"

"Don't even start that shit, Sammy. She's going to be fine. We'll make sure of that."

"But Dean, if I lose her like I did mom and Jess…I'm not going to make it through this one." I could hear my dad's voice cracking.

"You're not going to lose her. I won't let it happen and neither will dad."

"Why her? She's only sixteen why couldn't it want me like the other one?"

"Alright that's it, Sammy listen to me very carefully. We are not going to lose Melanie not now not ever. Kids burry their parents, not the other way around, not on my watch."

"How can you be so sure? I mean Christ Dean we almost lost you because all the blood you lost the first time."

"But you didn't, I'm alive and well and that's how we're all going to stay. You got that?"

"Yeah…I got it."

I tried not to cry but knowing that I was putting my dad through all this pain it was really difficult not to. I finally did fall asleep about an hour or so later but only to be woken up again when we parked.

My dad shook me gently, "Come on Mel, we're here."

I crawled out from the Impala and walked up to the house with them. I took a look at the street name and noticed it wasn't that far from my house. When we walked in we had to stay in this little waiting room type thing for a little bit.

"Okay so what? I'm going to be having massive headaches and then images of people dying are going to be in my head?" I asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Pretty much," Uncle Dean state.

"Dean!" My dad yelled then turned to look at me, "We might not even know if your power is visions yet. It could be a number of things."

"Yeah, you could have the power to thoroughly annoy people," Uncle Dean said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh goody, Dean Winchester is back."

We turned to where the voice was coming from. I saw a short, plump, black woman standing in the door way glaring at my Uncle.

"Hey Missouri, long time no see."

"Thankfully for me. Hello Sam, John, and this must be Melanie."

I rolled my eyes, "Mel actually."

"Well, come on in here. I don't have all day."

We all stood up and followed her into her living room. I sat on the end of the couch with my dad next to me, Dean next to him, and Gramps was leaning in the doorway.

"Alright, so I'm assuming you're here because of Melanie's powers."

"Mel." I mumbled.

"Yeah, actually, but we haven't seen them yet. Do you know what there going to be?" My dad asked nicely.

"Have you ever heard of an Empath?"

"Oh you've got to be shitting me? I'm going to be an Empath? Screw that!" I yelled.

"Young lady, calm yourself down right now and let me finish. And don't you dare cuss at me. God you have a mouth like your Uncle."

I leaned over and high fived Uncle Dean who smirked until Dad glared at both of us. Missouri leaned across the coffee table and took my hand.

"An empath can feel emotions radiating off of other people. So when she comes into her powers all three of you boys are going to need to take down your emotions a few notches."

"How do we do that?" Gramps asked.

"Don't get angry so easily and try to not to yell at each other. Out of all the emotions sadness and anger are going to hit the worst."

"What about visions? Is she going to have them?" Uncle Dean asked.

"Someday…but not anytime soon. She might come into them when Sam came into his around the age of 22 or 23. Right now she's going to be battling the powers of an empath."

"Can I control it? I mean can I turn off feeling peoples emotions?"

"There are ways to block out certain emotions if you feel they are taking over. But when it first hits you it won't be pretty."

"Meaning?" We all asked in unison.

"You'll have headaches and body aches. You'll feel the emotion about five times worse than that person does."

"How long will that last?" I asked not liking this one bit.

"A while until you can get it under control."

"Will you help her? Get it under control I mean?" My dad asked.

"Of course I will, but we need to wait for her to come into it first. It'll be soon, that I'm sure of."

"Great, this is just freaking fantastic."

I got up from the couch and walked outside. I wrapped my arms around chest to shield the cold air away. I felt someone wrap their coat around me and I knew by the weight of it that it was Gramps.

"Mel, we'll get you through this, I promise."

"It's one thing being a hunter of supernatural beings. I mean I'm cool with that I think its kick ass but now I have to be a freak too? It blows."

"You're not a freak Mel. You're unique, like your dad."

I guess he was right even though I hate to admit it. The next few weeks went pretty badly. My whole family was walking on eggshells around me thinking they were about to set off a time bomb.

I was sitting in Chemistry class when I felt like I was pushed over by a wave of anger. I looked around the room and noticed that Terry was fighting with her boyfriend Jake. Then another wave came and it was sadness. Then another and another.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

I started clutching my head in pain and I fell out of my desk. Everything went black. When I opened my eyes again I felt a wave of concern wash over me. I jumped off of what I figured was my bed and went into the corner of the room holding my head.

"Mel…" My dad's soft voice started, "it's me. Okay I won't hurt you."

"Dad…you're too concerned you have to get out."

"Is she awake?"

I heard Uncle Dean yell from the living room. He ran and I felt of wave a relief and then instant concern. He was coming over and I scrambled closer into my corner.

"Stop it! You guys have to leave…you're…you're hurting me."

Sadness. Ten times the sadness. I started crying I couldn't help it the sadness and concern it was all too much.

"Dean, go call Missouri and dad hurry!"

"I'm on it."

My dad started coming towards me slowly again. I got up and ran into my closet closing the door behind me.

I sobbed, "Daddy, please…don't come any closer. I can't take your sadness."

"Okay, I'm going to go into the kitchen. I'm so sorry this is happening to you, sweetheart."

"Don't be sad, please don't be sad."

I heard him close the door behind him and I completely broke down. I want my dad to hold me but he can't. I want my Uncle to tell me everything's okay but he can't. I want my Gramps to tell me we'll beat it but he can't because their emotions will kill me.

Thirty minutes later I had my door locked and my music blaring to tune out anyone's feelings. There was a banging on my door so I turned the music down.

"Go away!"

"Melanie Winchester I demand that you come out of that room right now!" Missouri yelled.

"No, there are too many emotions out there I couldn't take it with only my dad in the room."

"They are all going to stay in the kitchen while you and I talk in the dining room alright?"

I wiped my tears, "I'll still feel them."

"No you won't. We'll close the room divider and it should block them out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come on out now."

I slowly made my way into the living room and curled up in my dad's spot on the couch while Missouri took the arm chair.

"How come I can't feel your emotions?"

"Because mine aren't overwhelming now why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I was um… sitting in Chemistry and all of sudden I felt like I was pushed under a wave of anger. Then the emotions wouldn't stop they just pummeled me. I felt like my head was going to split open."

"You blacked out?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"The school told your dad that when you yelled a few of the beakers shattered."

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked frantically.

"No, but now we know that you also inherited that little trait from your dad. It's time we start training you how to control it."

I started crying again, "All I want to do is hug my dad."


	10. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural characters**

**Author's NOte: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Sorry this ones short**

**Supernatural**

_Training_

Later that night after saying goodbye to my Uncle and Gramps through a door I went into my room to try and relax. Missouri said I need to be relaxed when I try to block people out. Relaxed and focused. We're supposed to start real training tomorrow.

"Night sweetheart." My dad said through the door.

"Night dad." I said sadly.

When I heard him go to bed I waited an hour before I left my room and crept down the hall to his. I peeked through the door and saw him sleeping peacefully. I tip toed over to him and kissed his cheek then went back to my room.

The next morning Missouri was over bright and early. Dad, forbid me to go to school till I had this under control, that's a plus. She took me down into the basement which is where all my other training is held.

"Now what were going to do today is have your Uncle be our guinea pig."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning we're going to try and build up your walls and I'll take care of the rest. Now I want you to sit down here and be completely relaxed and focused on tuning out everyone but yourself okay?"

"Okay, I can do that. I do it everyday at school." I laughed.

"God, now close your eyes and think of only happy things."

"You sound like Peter Pan."

"Girl, you're lucky I'm even helping you!"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it."

I sat on the floor and closed my eyes. I tried to only think of happy things. I thought about the first time I ever held picked out my own book, I was eight.

"_Daddy, can I pick my own this time…please?" I gave him my innocent look._

_He smiled, "Sure Melanie, go ahead."_

_He gave me a little push towards the books and I picked up the biggest one I could find._

_I held it up to him, "This one!"_

"_That's a bit big Melanie."_

"_But I'm a big girl now right Daddy?"_

"_Yeah, you're a big girl now." He said proudly, "Come on let's go find your Uncle he's probably in the car magazine section."_

The first time I held a gun, I was 12.

"_Now just keep your arm steady, you got it?" Uncle Dean asked._

"_Yeah, I think so…"_

"_Okay shoot at that can right there."_

_He had set up a can right in the middle of our backyard fence. I aimed the gun and steadied my arm. I fired and hit the can dead on._

"_I did it!" I yelled._

"_Yeah, you did. That was awesome Mel!" Uncle Dean gave me a huge hug._

The day I was told about the supernatural, I was 14.

"_Okay now your father and Uncle have elected me to be the one to tell you about this so…Melanie! Are you even listening to me?"_

"_Oh sorry, Gramps. I'm listening now."_

"_Good, Melanie…"_

"_Mel." I corrected._

"_Mel, you're going into high school this year and your father decided it's time for you to know what's really out in the world. He also thought since I was the one to tell him I should be the one to tell you."_

"_Tell me what? You're talking gibberish here Gramps."_

_He sighed, "Come on…"_

_He took my hand and led me into my basement which I never went down into. Dad said it was just a storage room. When we got downstairs I saw pictures on the walls, three bookcases, a punching bag, weapons, and mats on the floor._

"_Whoa…"_

"_There are things in the world we can't explain Mel, but we do our best to kill every sorry son a bitch that hurt this family. You see your grandmother…"_

"Melanie!"

My eyes snapped open and Missouri was standing in front of me smiling.

"What?"

"You didn't feel it, did you?"

"Feel what?"

"I had your Uncle Dean come down and then I slapped him upside the head and you didn't even flinch. Congrats you just put up your first wall."

"Oh my god! I did it! Does that mean I can see my dad now?"

"Not yet…"

My smile faded and my eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm not only training you, I'm training them, I'm teaching them how to keep their emotions toned down like I do. You're dad and Uncle are making real progress but John is so damn stubborn.

"When can I see them again?"

"Soon, I promise. If ya'll keep going at this rate, I'd say very soon."


	11. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: okay if you're a faithful reader of mien you knwo that i never brag about my writing but i really like this chapter so i hop eyou do too. Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Supernatural**

_Memories_

**General POV**

"I hate this so much; I'm supposed to be with my daughter right now. She's not supposed to be alone in a cold basement dealing with this by herself." Sam ranted while pacing the living room.

"Sam's she's a tough kid she'll be fine."

"That's just it dad! She's a kid! She's only 16 this isn't supposed to be happening!"

Dean placed his hand on his brother's shoulder to still his movements.

"Sam, you need to calm down. You freaking out isn't going to help her."

"I just wish I could be in the same room with my daughter."

"_Congratulations Mister Winchester you have a healthy little girl."_

_Sam's smile widened, "A girl really?"_

"_Here she is."_

_The nurse placed the tiny bundle into his arms and he started to cry. He walked over to his wife; she was crying happy tears upon seeing her husband and new daughter._

"_She's beautiful." Sam gasped._

"_Takes after her daddy," Kelly said happily._

"_I can't believe we made this. She's just so…"_

"_Fantastic I know, did you decide between Sandra and Melanie?"_

"_Melanie…she looks like a Melanie." Sam asked brushing a finger down the baby's cheek._

"_Melanie's a beautiful name Sam."_

Dean pulled Sam out his memory by handing him a beer. The Winchester men sat around the living room trying to be calm.

"Do you guys remember when we first brought her home from the hospital…God Kelly coddled her like there was no tomorrow," His voice grew softer, "At least for the first month…"

John tried to get a happy memory out of that, "Oh yeah and Dean was afraid to hold her remember?" John laughed.

"_I don't know Sam…what if…what if I drop it on its head?" Dean asked uncertainly._

_Sam smirked, "First of all it's a girl so stop calling her it. Her name's Melanie. You won't drop her Dean and if you do we'll just have to assume she'll grow up like you."_

"_Oh you're hilarious Sammy. Gimme her."_

_Dean held out his arms and Sam placed Melanie into her Uncles arms gently. Dean looked down at the baby and smiled at her big hazel eyes._

"_She's not going to vomit on me is she?"_

"_She's two days old Dean." Kelly laughed._

"_So, what the hell does that matter?" Dean looked down at his niece and smiled, "Can I talk her outback?"_

"_Well…" Kelly started._

"_It's fine Kel, go ahead Dean."_

_Dean carried her carefully outback. He sat down on the patio swing and looked down at the baby._

"_Okay, now listen up Mel. One, I don't do baby talk it's something geeks do like your dad. Two, I'm the cool Uncle got it? Three, this backyard is where I'm going to teach the basics of shooting, using knifes, darts, and bows and arrows. Four, I'll always be there for you no matter what. And last but never least; never be afraid to talk to me because I'll always listen."_

_The newborn looked up at her Uncle and Dean swears she smiled at him. The little smirk she had made his eyes tear up. _

"Hah, do you guys remember her first full phrase?" Dean laughed.

"Yes, and I tell you again I was not happy about that. Dean taught her to say Daddy is geek boy."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," John laughed taking another swig of beer.

"Sam when was the first time you realized she wasn't a baby anymore?"

Sam thought for a moment before answering, "She was twelve and it was the anniversary of Kelly and my marriage. I thought she had gone to a friend's house so I went into my room and pulled out my wedding album…"

"_Dad, are you okay?"_

_Sam looked up to see Melanie standing in the doorway of his room. He quickly wiped his tears away and smiled._

"_Sure sweetheart, what are you doing here?"_

"_I don't know I got his feeling something was wrong when I left so I came back."_

_Melanie walked over and sat next to her dad on his bed looking at the album._

"_You actually got Uncle Dean and Gramps to wear tux's?" She pointed to a picture of them making a face at the camera._

"_It took 30 bucks each but they did it." He turned the page at it was a picture of him and Kelly feeding each other the cake._

"_Dad?"_

"_Yeah, Mel…"_

"_Mom didn't leave because of you. Uncle Dean says she left because she wasn't responsible enough to handle a family. We don't need her dad we have each other and that's all we need right?"_

_Sam pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed her head, "Right sweetheart that's exactly right."_

"She's to smart for own good," Dean pondered.

"Yep, do you remember when you two left me babysitting and she got her…you know?" John shuddered.

"_Gramps! Something wrong!" Mel came running out of the bathroom._

"_What? What is it?" He said jumping off the couch._

"_Gramps, I think I have hemorrhoids! I was bleeding! A lot! We have to go to the hospital!"_

"_Whoa, whoa wait Mel calm down. Sit down for a second."_

_Melanie sat down next to her grandfather and both were shifting nervously._

"_Mel…um…as a girl you're going to go through changes…uh…one of those changes is…called a…um…period. You see…you're going to um…bleed once a month…But there's things you can buy to um...help…with that."_

"_So wait, I have to live with this forever?"_

"_Once a month until you hit menopause."_

"_When will that happen?"_

"_Your late forties."_

"_This is going to suck ain't it Gramps?"_

"_Yep, come on I'll take you to the store and you can ask one of the store women to help you out."_

"We were there for all that stuff but now this happens. The biggest change in her life and I can't even be in the same room with her. It's not fair."

Dean laughed bitterly, "When has our life ever been fair, Sam?"

"I'll drink to that," John said taking another swig.

**MELANIE'S POV**

"Missouri what part of this aren't you getting? I can't do it again! My head is pounding I can't even hear myself think!"

"Mel, you have to deal with the pain to get to the pleasure part. It's like sex."

"I haven't experienced that pleasant little encounter yet thank you very much," I said sarcastically.

We had been at this building walls thing for three hours now and my head felt like it had rock salt shot at it. I got the walls up at least four more times but now I'm just tired.

"You have to do this Melanie. You just have to! Now try again!" Missouri urged.

"No! I don't want to!"

The whole house shook causing on of the book cases to fall just barley missing my head. Dad, Dean, and Gramps came running down the stairs to see what was wrong. My head felt like it was busting in half. I started screaming as the pain filled my entire body.

"Boys you have to get out of here your sadness and concern is doing this to her!" Missouri yelled.

"I want to hold my daughter!" Sam said stubbornly.

"Stop it! Stop fighting! I can't take it, I can't take it."

The house shook again and another bookcase came down luckily Dean managed to side step it. I started crying and screaming I couldn't take all this pain.

"Sam don't you see that your mere presence is killing her!" Missouri yelled.

"Dear god, make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Melanie put up your walls! I know you can do this just focus. It's only you in this room. Focus and relax. Think of the happiest thing you can remember. Put up the walls Melanie."

"I can't! I can't I'm too weak!"

"Melanie Winchester! If there is one thing in this world that you are not it's weak! You're the strongest person I know! You can do this. I know you can." My dad soothed.

"He's right Melanie; remember you saved our asses from the zombies not the other way around." Uncle Dean encouraged.

"Relax kiddo…just relax…" Gramps tried.

I tried to think that I was the only person in this room. I'm sitting here alone looking at my palms thinking of a good memory. I'm going to try and remember a funny one this time.

"_Dad!" Melanie called running into the kitchen two days after her 13th birthday._

"_Yeah Mel, how come you're so late?"_

"_Dad, you always said we could talk about anything right?" She asked sitting at the kitchen table._

_He immediately stopped washing the dishes and took the seat across from her._

"_Yes, I did say that. Why? What happened?"_

"_Well, today I was in the school yard, right and this kid Tony came up to me and asked me if I like him."_

_Sam visibly tensed, "Uh…okay and what did you say?"_

"_I said I guess so you're a nice guy and everything. And then…"_

_Sam was about to be sick how dare some 13 year old punk ask my innocent, pure, daughter such a question. He had to get this conversation over with so he could find this kid and kill him._

"_And then what Mel?"_

"_He kissed me," She said shyly._

_Sam was trying to control himself from grabbing his gun and going on a hunt but for a human this time._

"_How did you feel about that?" He asked unsteadily._

"_Weird and… wet. I don't like him anymore."_

"_Did you tell him that?"_

"_Well…that's why I'm so late…I kind of punched him…I broke his nose and you might have to pay the hospital bills. I was in detention."_

_Sam breathed a sigh of relief and laughed, "Oh it's so worth it Melanie. Get your coat I'm taking you out to Pizza Hut tonight."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Seriously let's head out."_

I had my eyes closed and started laughing. I didn't even notice the pain had stopped until I heard Missouri's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Melanie, how are you feeling?"

I opened my eyes and realized my dad, uncle, and Gramps were still looking at me with concern but I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel it!"

"Oh my god! I can't feel their emotions! I did it! I really did it!"

"Now don't get too excited because we don't know how long the walls will stay up. We're still going to have to practice every day." Missouri stated firmly.

"Can I…?" I asked glancing at my dad.

She smiled, "Go ahead."

I jumped up from the floor and ran to my dad. He lifted me off the ground in a rib breaking hug. I never felt so happy in my entire life.

"Mel, what were you thinking of just then?" Uncle Dean asked.

"The first time a boy kissed me I broke his nose and dad took me to Pizza Hut," I explained not letting go of my dad.

"That's my niece." Dean said proudly and Gramps laughed.


	12. Cassie, Parties, and Soup

**Disclaimer: i don't own the supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Hey loved all the reviews you guys are so awesome. i really thank you form the bottom of my heart. there might be a few more chapters out tonight because when i start i can't stop haha. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Supernatural**

_Cassie, Parties, and Soup_

Weeks passed and my training was going a lot better. I returned to school but it can still be really difficult. I haven't gone to a party in a really long time because I'm scared of what will happen if I can't put up my walls. Its Christmas break this week so while my dad was shoveling snow I was watching an Oprah give away show.

I had my walls down since it was just me in the house but when I saw the door starting to open, I immediately put them back up. Dad and Uncle Dean walked in…actually Uncle Dean pushed my dad in.

"Alright Dean we're out of the cold now what is the big deal?"

"Hey Uncle Dean, Oprah's on."

"There's no time for Oprah!"

"No time for Oprah? Who are you and what have you done with my Uncle?"

He ignored me and took a seat in the arm chair. My dad sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I don't mind because since I still train everyday in complete solitude so we spend a good amount of time apart and I miss him.

"Sam, do you remember Cassie?"

He laughed, "Of course I remember Cassie. How could you forget Cassie?"

"Who's Cassie?" I asked.

"Well, I was um…wondering since we do the whole Christmas Eve dinner thing here because you want o feel "normal" or whatever if I could maybe invite her."

"Who Cassie?" I repeated.

"You want to bring Cassie over for Christmas Eve dinner?"

"Who's Cassie?" I said a little louder this time.

"Yes."

"Sure Dean, she can come I don't mind."

"Hey! Who the hell is Cassie?" I yelled.

"Cassie is an old friend," Uncle Dean explained.

"And by old friend you mean?"

"A friend that's not new."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, thanks. So her name's Cassie huh? You've never mentioned her."

"Didn't I?"

"No."

"Yeah, we went out."

"You mean you dated someone one? For more than one night?"

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? Yeah, Dad and I were working a job in Athens, Ohio, she was finishing up college, and we went out for a couple weeks. God, I just got a mad case of déjà vu."

"He _loved_ her," My dad said in a teasing voice.

"Sammy…" Uncle Dean warned.

"Wait, you fell in love with someone? Where was I?"

"You darling weren't even a thought yet. This was before I even met you mother. Dean, have you two kept in touch this whole time?"

"No of course not, I called her three months ago when Dad made me stay away for those two weeks. We met up and hung out and ever since _then_ I've kept in touch."

They continued to talk but I was lost in my own thoughts. My Uncle had actually loved someone? That's weird. I don't think I like this at all. I don't trust many women obviously because of the one woman that was ever in my life bailed when I was three months old.

"Earth to Mel? Are you even listening?" My dad said shaking me lightly.

"Huh? Um…no I wasn't, what'd you say?"

"I said, earlier when you were taking a nap Kate called and asked for you to call her back."

"Oh, okay. I'll do that."

I reached for the phone on the end table and hit speed dial 8. Kate answered on the second ring.

"Melanie!"

"Jeez, anxious much? What's up?"

"Is your dad in the room?"

"Yeah," I said glancing over at my dad who was now changing the channel.

"Well, get out of the room. I can't risk him overhearing."

"Okay give me a second." I turned to my dad, "I'm going to take this in my room."

He nodded a response and Uncle Dean gave me a shifty look. I just stuck my tongue out at him and went to my room. I closed the door and sat on my bed.

"Alright shoot."

"There's an enormous party tonight over at Stinky Pete's house. You have to come!"

"I don't know Kate…I haven't been feeling well lately."

"You haven't been to a party in weeks, girl; you gotta get out of that house."

"I'll think about it. What time does it start?"

"8 but I'm not going till around 9."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"If you're not there Mel, I'm going to come to that house and yank you out myself."

"Good luck with that." I laughed and hung up.

I walked out into the living room and saw my dad lying on the couch with his eyes closed. I put my walls down because I'm fine if it's just my dad and me. He mastered Missouri's training so he can keep his emotions on the down low. I can still feel them just not as strongly as before. I walked over and sat on his legs.

"You want something, I'm assuming." He said without opening his eyes.

"Can't I just sit with my dad without wanting something?" I said innocently.

He opened one eye, "You can, but you don't. What do you want?"

"Can I go to a party tonight?"

He closed his eyes again, "Nope."

"Come on dad, I haven't been out with people my own age in weeks."

"The last time you went out with people your own age you came home trashed."

"I was really upset that night. Besides I doubt there will be any alcohol it's a Stinky Pete's house and he's not a big drinker he's more into pot."

My dad smirked and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better about letting you go?"

"Well, sort of. You know I wouldn't do that. Pot's stupid and all it does is make you laugh a lot. I can do that on my own."

I felt his uncertainty, "Fine, you can go but your Uncle will drop you off and pick you up at 11 got it?"

"Dad, I'm sure I can get someone to take me home."

"Yeah right," He laughed, "You think I'm going to let a bunch of cracked out teens drive my only daughter home? Think again. Call your Uncle."

"Where'd he go?"

"Work, he's been taking on extra hours for a little more cash."

"Why would he need more cash?"

"Because now that he and Cassie are back together he probably wants to get her something nice."

A thought hit me, "Dad…"

He sensed my sad tone, "Yeah Mel?"

"Do you ever get lonely? I mean, without a girlfriend or anything?"

"Who needs a girlfriend when I have the best girl as a daughter?"

He kissed my cheek, pulled his legs out form under me, and walked into the kitchen. I decided I needed to talk to someone else right now.

"Dad, I'm going to go to Missouri's. Can you call Uncle Dean about the party?"

"Yeah, sure. What time will you be back?"

"I'll only be about an hour or so. Just tell him to come over around 9:30."

"Okay, hey don't forget a hat it's freezing out."

I smiled and grabbed my winter coat, gloves, and hat. I got to Missouri's house and she was making soup.

"I figured you'd be freezing when you got here. Take a seat Melanie."

"How come you never call me Mel?" I asked taking the offered bowl.

"Because Melanie is a beautiful name and I don't want to shorten it. Now ask me what you're dying to ask me already."

"Is my dad lonely?"

She sighed, "I knew this question was going to be coming soon. Your dad didn't lie to you Mel he will always love you more than any girl he ever meets but…"

I interrupted, "He's lonely."

"Not lonely exactly because he's never gotten over your mother or Jess for that matter. He prays to Jess every night so he's happy and content with talking to her and having you."

"He's happy?"

"He's been happy since the second he found out Kelly was pregnant."

"Thanks Missouri, I have to get home and get ready for a party tonight." I said handing her the now empty bowl.

"Okay you have fun. Oh and Melanie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you give Cassie a hard time. She loves your Uncle."

I smiled and walked out of the house, "We'll see."


	13. Pool, Boys, and Attitudes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: thanks for all the reviews. Be happy the next chapter will have Christmas Eve dinner dun dun dun**

**Supernatural**

_Pool, Boys, and Attitudes_

"I'll be here at 11 exactly, so make sure your ass is out here got it?"

"Uh-huh…" I said looking out the window absently.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"What? Oh, nothing just um…nervous I guess."

"Nervous? About what, you've been to plenty of party's right?" He asked glancing at Kate who was waving emphatically at the door.

"Of course, it's just… I haven't been to a party since I've been an empath. What if I have a freak out or something?"

"You won't have a freak out your doing great with the whole walls thing. You'll be fine and if your not you have my cell number."

"Yeah, I guess so…Alright I'll see you later."

I was about to get out but he grabbed my arm.

"Is something else bothering you?"

I wanted to scream yes; yes I don't want to meet your girlfriend. I don't want anything to change everything's perfect the way it is besides the whole hunting/empath nonsense.

"I'm fine Uncle Dean."

"Liar."

I smirked, "Yup, see you later."

I jumped out of the car and ran up to the door to meet Kate. She pulled me into the room and I immediately put up my walls.

"Jesus, they're dipping into the pot already?" I said upon smelling that crap.

"Oh yeah, it's been out for two hours now. Come on there's a pool table in the back room and a couple of really hot guys."

I laughed, "There are no hot guys at our school."

"They don't go to our school they go to Bates."

"Bates the reform school? How they do know Stinky Pete?"

"How the hell should I know? Come on!"

She pulled me into the back room and my breath immediately caught when I laid my eyes on one of the boys. He was tall, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and muscular but not scary muscular.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Kate.

"That is Jess and he's a senior. He's supposed to be an awesome pool player."

"Let's just see about that, shall we?"

She smiled and handed me a cup, "Its beer mixed with vodka your favorite."

I cringed, "You know what? I think I'm going sober tonight?" I said handing the cup back to her.

She was shocked, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I think I'm good tonight." I turned towards the hot guy, "Hey, I hear you're a good pool player."

He smiled, "What's it to ya?"

"I'll take you on. Nine ball. Twenty bucks a ball."

"You're kidding? You're what 15?" He and his friends laughed.

"16 and a half actually and if you're too scared then I'll just go find something else to do."

"Whoa, man she's calling you out." One his friends slurred.

"It's a deal. You can break."

I smirked and grabbed a stick, walking around the table. He came up behind me and positioned on hand on mine and the other on my hip.

"Want me to teach you how to shoot?" He whispered in my ear.

"No thanks Tarzan, I think I'll manage."

I pushed his hands away and broke sending the one and two ball straight for pockets. I looked up at him and smiled. I cleaned the game up in less than ten minutes and collected his money from on top of the table.

"Congrats you just got beaten by a Winchester. Her family are some of the best pool and dart players around." Kate said proudly.

"Winchester? As in the rifle?" He asked.

"As in the rifle, quite a magnificent gun too. Perfect in every way…kinda like me."

I smiled, pocketed his money, and headed over to the dart board. He came up behind me and put his hands on my hips again.

"You have a first name?"

"Mel, Mel Winchester."

"Well, hello Mel Winchester I'm…"

I interrupted, "Jess, a senior at Bates Reform School. I know."

"Been keeping tags on me?"

I laughed, "You wish pretty boy. My friend over there just happens to be the biggest gossip in town."

"I see…you want to get out of here?"

My smiled faded and I continued to throw the darts. Being a Dean Winchester's niece my first reaction was to say hell yes. But also being a Sam Winchester's daughter you have to process the situation.

"Actually, my Uncle is supposed to pick me up here later and if he found out I left with a strange guy…"

This time he interrupted me, "You'd be dead."

I chuckled and turned to face him, "Not me tiger, you. He would kill you before he ever laid a hand on me."

"I see, do you at least want to go into another room?"

"Yeah, why not?"

After making out with Jess, Kate came in to tell me it was two minutes to eleven. I kissed Jess one more time before I headed out the door. He ran out after me and grabbed my wrist.

"Wait Mel, can we hang out again?"

I gave him my sympathetic eyes, "Listen Jess, you're a good guy and a great kisser but I'm not looking for anything more than a hook up. I'm 16 ya know? I'm not ready for anything serious. I got to run, see ya."

I pulled out of his grasp and headed to my Uncles car which had just pulled up. I got in and he started to drive. It was extremely weird because we had never in our lives had an uncomfortable silence. But that's exactly what this was…uncomfortable.

"Who was the guy?" I saw that coming.

"A bad pool player and a good kisser," I said casually.

"How much you make off him?"

"180."

He chuckled, "Nice. Nine ball?"

"Yep."

"Good girl… is he your boyfriend now?"

"Yeah right, I'm sixteen I don't want a boyfriend."

"Hah, I'm in my thirties and I don't want a girlfriend."

"Than what's Cassie?" I asked bitterly.

He didn't pick up on my tone, "Cassie's…different." He smiled and it made me want to vomit.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You got a problem?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Oh really, is that why you've had an attitude with me ever since I dropped you off?"

"Just don't feel like talking."

"Don't feel like talking or don't feel like talking to me?"

We pulled up to the house so I jetted out of the car and walked in before responding to his question.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, did you have fun?" He said putting down his book.

"I beat some dumbass senior out of 180 dollars."

"What did I tell you about hustling?"

"Not to do it for less than 200?" I tried using my cute smile.

He frowned, "Not to hustle people older than you. You could get hurt…Hey, wait a second, where's your Uncle?"

"In the car, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Kate and I are going Christmas shopping tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight darlin'," He kissed my cheek and went to look out the window probably to see if Dean was there.

I went into my room and pulled up a loose floorboard. I pulled out a book that looked like a diary but when you opened it the middle of it was cut out and had a wad of cash in it. I added my money and put it back in place. Christmas Eve is on Sunday…that's four days till I meet this Cassie person and four days to decide if I should be nice or not. What do to, what to do? As if I didn't know. I smirked and climbed into bed thinking of bitchy remarks and snide comments.


	14. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters**

**Athor's NOte: Thanks for the reviews I hope you guys like this. I'm done for today**

**Supernatural**

_Dinner_

"Melanie, come out here and help me!" My dad called from the kitchen.

"I'm busy," I responded flipping another page in my magazine.

"Put down the damn Teen People and get your ass in here."

I dropped the magazine and sat there a little taken back. Did my dad just curse me off? I got up and wandered into the kitchen. He was hovering around the kitchen trying to make everything look nice for dinner.

I felt a little of his stress when I walked in, "What do I have to do?"

"Set the table, change your shirt, and tell me what's wrong." He smiled knowingly.

"Done, I'll do it in a minute, and I'm not really in the mood to talk."

"Does this have to do with the fact that Dean is bringing a woman home for once?"

"Nope," I lied.

"Alright suit yourself. I'll just get it out of you later. Now hurry up with the table they'll be here in soon."

"Yeah, I'm on it."

I set the table quickly then went into my room to change my shirt. I changed into a nice, fitting, black sweater that matched my dark blue jeans. The doorbell rang and I felt like I was going to be sick. This is it I have to meet this chick now.

"Mel, come out we have company."

I sighed and walked out of the room. When I walked into the living room they were all smiling and talking about something. I quickly ducked in the hallway again; I peeked my head out and took a survey of what Cassie looked like. She was a thin black woman, with longish curly hair, and nicely dressed. I hate her already.

"Mel? You okay?" My dad called again.

"Uh…yeah I'll be there in a minute." I took a deep breath, put up my walls, and walked out.

My dad smiled and put his hands on my shoulders. We were facing Dean, Gramps, and Cassie now. She was giving me a pleasant smile and all I could do was try not to stick my tongue out at her.

"Cassie, this is my daughter Melanie."

"Mel," I grumbled.

"Mel, I've heard a lot about you."

"Wish I could say the same but I didn't even know you existed until about a week ago." I said rudely but put on a smile.

"Alright then! Shall we sit down? The food isn't quite ready yet."

My dad said going into the kitchen and grabbing everyone a drink with my Gramps' help. Everyone sat down around the living room but I remained standing by the kitchen doorway. My dad came back and handed everyone a beer and me a coke.

"Mel, Dean said you won 180 bucks playing some kid at pool. Good girl. I hope that went to buying me a good Christmas present," My Gramps smiled.

"Oh you know it Gramps. The kid thought he was real hot stuff to, he had no idea he was dealing with a Winchester."

"Yeah, that's actually how I met Dean he was hustling in a bar when he hit on me." Cassie smiled at Dean and he returned it.

"That's sweet," I responded in a tone that everyone could tell was fake.

Uncle Dean looked up at me and glared. I just gave him an innocent look and shrugged. I took a sip of my coke and tried to hide my smirk.

"So Mel, Dean tells me you're really smart. Are you thinking about any college's you want to go to?" Cassie asked politely.

"Nope." I said shortly.

My dad tried to elaborate, "Mel wants to be a full time hunter when she graduates high school."

"Really? You're not scared of the things out there?"

"If everyone was scared of what the day brought no one would get out of bed."

"That's very true…" She said not knowing what else to say I assumed.

"Yeah, I know that's why I said it." I replied like a smart ass.

"Mel, come with me to check on dinner will you?" My dad said standing up.

"But dad I'm trying to converse in a friendly-"

"Now Melanie."

He grabbed my arm and yanked me into the kitchen. He took out the ham from the oven and set it on the table. I helped him take out all the side dishes and place them in a nice order.

"What has gotten into you Melanie? She's just trying to take an interest in you!" He whispered.

"Well, that sure is mighty kind of her." I said sarcastically.

"That's enough Melanie, now I don't know why you hate her so much since you barely know her but you won't treat her like that. She's a guest in our house and she means a lot to your Uncle. Now you will be civilized for the rest of this dinner do I make myself clear?"

I glared up at him, the first time I've ever been really mad at him in a long time, "Crystal."

"Good. Now go tell everyone dinner's ready."

I walked back into the living room to see Cassie and my Gramps conversing happily while Dean smiled at the transaction.

"Food's ready." I said half assed.

When I turned around my dad was glaring at me, I shrugged and went to sit at the table. Dad and I had put a leaf in the table earlier to make it bigger. So it was Gramps and I on one side, Dean and Cassie on the other, and my dad at the head of the table.

"So Mel, do you have a boyfriend?"

When Cassie asked this it seemed like the whole table stopped and I just smirked at my dad.

"No, I don't. For two reasons one I have no time what with training, studying, chores, and hunting. The second being, I don't want to be tied down to one guy for a long period of time, I get bored easily." I said this entire thing avoiding her eyes.

I don't care how freaking friendly she seems I'm not happy about her being here. I continued to eat and make pointless small talk with everyone but Cassie.

"So what have you guys been hunting lately?" Cassie asked.

"Well, Mel recently saved our asses from a few zombies." My Uncle said proudly.

"Wow, Mel that's really brave of you."

"Yep," I said without looking up.

"Do you have a lot of experience hunting?"

"Yep."

"What's your favorite part? I know your Uncles and Gramps is the killing aspect and your dad's the research part. So what do you like the most?"

I ignored her question and decided to push her buttons. I smirked and looked up. My Gramps visibly tensed knowing I was about to start trouble.

"Really? Uncle Dean, your favorite part is killing? I thought it would be the part where you screwed at least three different girls in each town."

My Uncle almost choked on his food, Cassie looked down at the table, Gramps tried not to laugh, and my dad was pissed.

"Melanie!"

"What did I say something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"What the hell is your problem?" My Uncle asked.

"I don't have a problem."

"The hell you don't. You've been a complete bitch for the past week and it obviously has something to do with me but don't you dare take it out on Cassie."

"Screw you!"

"Enough!" My dad yelled, "First of all Dean, you're my brother and you've been with me every step of the way for parenting but if you call my daughter a bitch again I'll kick your ass."

I smiled smugly at Dan but he just continued to glare at me.

"As for you Melanie, you'll apologize to Cassie and to Dean because neither of them deserves the type of treatment you've given them." My dad continued.

I looked around the table and the only one who wasn't looking at me was my Gramps. He just continued eating and enjoying the show. I turned back to my dad and glared.

"And if I don't apologize?"

"You don't have a choice."

I laughed, "The hell I don't."

I got up form the table knocking my chair over and left the kitchen to get my coat. My dad was right behind me and grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out."

"No you're not. You're going to go back into that kitchen and you're going to apologize to Dean and to Cassie. Now go."

"No!" I yelled.

"Melanie, do it!"

"No!" This time I screamed

The next thing I knew my dad went flying back into the TV entertainment center and sunk to the ground looking completely shocked. Dean, Gramps, and Cassie came running in. They all bent down to see if he was okay but all I could do was stare at what I had done.

"Dad…I didn't mean…oh god…what's wrong with me?"

I had tears streaming down my cheeks as I grabbed my coat again and ran out of the house. I ran down the block as fast as I could, trying to get as far away from the house as I could. I just kept running and running until I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I was numb not only physically but mentally. I had hurt my dad, I had physically hurt him.

My mother had emotionally killed him and I finished off the job. I decided to go back to the house. When I got there my Gramps' truck and Dean's Impala were both gone and all the lights were out in the house. I guess they went out looking for me. I crawled through my bedroom window since I had forgotten my keys. I changed into the warmest pajamas I could find and crawled into my bed.


	15. Apologies, Christmas, and Babies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural cast**

**Author's Note: You peeps better like this it took forever**

**Supernatural**

_Apologies, Christmas, and Babies_

"Get up! We need to talk; I'll be in the living room."

I jack hammered up in bed at the sound of my Uncles booming voice. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 8:30. It seemed like that dinner was hours and hours in the past but in actuality it was only two hours. I slowly made my way to the living room; he was pacing back and forth but stopped when he saw me.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"Why? Scared I'll kill you without any witness'?" He deadpanned.

"Yes, actually that's exactly what I'm scared of," I said in all seriousness.

"Your dad is driving Cassie back to my place, my dad went home, and I stayed here in case you came back."

"Is Dad coming home soon?"

He ignored me, "I want an explanation right now Melanie."

"I don't really feel like explaining myself right now…"

"Do I look like I give a damn about how you feel right now?"

"Well, that's pretty damn clear…" I mumbled.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't you understand?" I sighed.

"No, I don't that's why I want to know what's wrong with you?"

"I don't like her."

"You don't even know her! Why can't I be happy Mel?"

My heart dropped, "You're not happy?"

"No Mel, it's not that I'm unhappy with you and your dad it's just… I want to be happier with my own life."

"I don't want you to leave!" I blurted out.

His eyes widened, "What?"

"Don't you get it? Say she really does love you then what are you going to do? Marry her? Have kids? Become an Uncle I'm only going to see on holidays? I don't want things to change. Everything is fine the way it is!"

"Nothing will change, Melanie."

"Bull shit! I'll never see you without her and I don't want her around. I want my Uncle not Uncle and Aunt. And I know that's selfish and I'm being a bitch but I don't care. Did you ever see the show My Two Dads? You're my dad Dean as much as dad is. Don't you see that? You're my dad too!"

"Melanie…"

"Let me finish please….And what happens if she leaves you? I can't see you go through the guilt and the hurt that my dad goes through every fucking day! I can't see that on two people in my life. My dad thinks it's his fault mom left and it's not! It's mine!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is! She ditched us three months after I was born! Everyone always tells me how happy they were before she took off. In other words how happy they were before I was born! I don't want you to get hurt. I can't see anymore hurt. There's too much in my dad's heart and in Gramps'. I can't see it in you too."

I took a deep breath and sat down. I could feel his frustration, confusion, and hurt all in one. I had to put up my walls to block it out. He knelt down in front of me and put his hands on my knees.

"Melanie, I love you so much. You have no idea how happy I was when you said I was your dad because I've always thought of you as my daughter too. But…I need something more than that just like your dad does. Cassie and I love each other and I know it hurts you and you're afraid she'll leave me but that's life. People come and go into our lives and we can't stop it."

"You can if you just don't start anything."

"A smart kick ass girl once said if everyone was scared of what the day brought no one would get out of bed….it's time I get out of bed Mel."

I gave him a confused look, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

He chuckled, "It means it's time I start a life of my own. Not that you and your dad aren't the best things in my life but I need something more."

"I'm not going to see you much anymore, am I?"

"Mel, I'm still going to be here as much as I can it's just Cassie might be here too."

I groaned and put my head in my hands. He lifted my chin up and gave me the Winchester smile.

"At least give her a chance?"

"Three strikes and she's out."

"Deal."

I gave him a hug and that's when my dad walked in. He smiled as soon as he saw me but I took off for the bathroom. He was banging on the door in an instant.

"Mel, come out."

"No I don't want to hurt you again. I'm so sorry dad."

"Melanie, I want you to open up this door this second or I swear to god I'll knock it down," My dad stated firmly.

I quietly opened the door. My dad was standing there smiling and I just jumped into his arms. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I never meant for that to happen. Please forgive me, please!"

"Of course I forgive you Melanie, you're my daughter and I love you."

"Did it really hurt?" I asked.

"My back's a little sore but nothing to worry about. Come on I think you need to get some sleep."

He walked me back to my room but before he shut the door I needed to ask him something.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"What's happening to me?"

"Your powers are just growing. You'll be fine, I promise."

The next morning I felt like I was six years old all over again. At exactly 7 o clock I ran into my dad's bedroom and jumped on his bed.

"Get up, get up, and get up! It's Christmas!"

"Ug…I'm so making it 8 o clock next year."

"Too late! Get up!"

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up."

He sat up and my breath caught when I saw his back there were black and blue marks all over.

"Dad…"

He glanced back at me and realized what I was looking at. He quickly threw on a sweatshirt and smiled at me.

"Don't worry about, it doesn't even hurt."

"Liar."

"Come on don't you want to open presents?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Language!"

"Sorry!"

I called while running out of his room into the living room. I was about to rip open a present when my dad grabbed it.

"You know the rules, not until your Uncle and Gramps gets here."

"Is Cassie coming?"

"Yes she is. Are you going to be civil?"

"I'll do my best."

"Ho, Ho, Ho the sexiest Santa around is here!"

My Uncle called strolling through the front door with Cassie and Gramps behind him. I jumped up, gave him and Gramps a hug, and went back to my presents.

"Alrighty they're here lets open."

"Chill out kid, don't you want some breakfast?" My Uncle asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"No! I want presents!"

"Knock yourself out, Mel." Gramps said throwing another present to me.

"Sweet!"

I opened my present from Gramps and it was an antique rifle that was the most wonderful thing I've ever seen.

"Oh my god Gramps, it's awesome!" I yelled grabbing him into a hug.

"Yeah, I know. You be careful with that."

"Thanks dad, give her something else that could possibly harm her if used wrong," Dad smirked.

"Hey, Winchester's don't use guns wrong." Dean stated.

I smiled and opened my presents from my dad. The first few were books he saw me eyeing up last time we were at the bookstore. Then there was a few DVD's and CD's that I asked for. Then I opened a small box and saw a silver necklace inside with my birthstone in the middle of a heart. On the back the engraving said "To my Melanie, Love Dad."

"Dad, it's gorgeous."

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

I got up and gave him a huge hug and then asked him to put it on me. It hung nicely next to my pendant from Dean.

"Okay Mel, um... I know I don't know you very well but I got you something anyway." Cassie said pulling a box from her pocket.

"Thanks but you really didn't have to Cassie."

"Well, I wanted to so open it!" She said excitedly.

I opened the box and saw a black handled switch blade with M.W. engraved on the side.

"Holy shit Cassie, this is so cool. Thanks so much. Dad, check it out!"

I held it up for him to see and he smiled. I showed it to my Uncle and Gramps too and then looked back at Cassie.

"Cassie, um…I'm really sorry I was such a…"

"Language," My father warned.

"Jerk," I replaced, "You didn't deserve to be treated like that and I'm really sorry."

She smiled, "It's completely understandable Mel. You're forgiven."

"Cool, hey um... I seemed to have noticed that I have yet to get any presents from you Uncle Dean." I said sitting closer to him and wiggling my eyebrows.

He seemed be thinking hard but I punched his shoulder and he laughed, "Oh that, yeah go put on some boots and grab your jacket."

"Why?"

"Did you seriously just question me when I'm holding your present hostage?"

"Be right back!"

After I put on my boots as fast I could I grabbed my jacket and stood in front of him smiling.

"Okay come on! Let's go!"

Everyone grabbed their coats and Uncle Dean blindfolded me and guided me outside. When I stepped down our porch stairs I was about to bust with anticipation.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

He took off the blindfold and I nearly died. My baby, my 1966 Mustang was sitting right behind his Impala. It was black and beautiful. I had gotten my license a week ago and was dying to drive her. I screamed and ran towards it. I was jumping up and down touching her hood very gently.

"My baby, you're done. You're actually done. Oh my god! I love you!"

I hugged the hood of the car and turned to see my family smiling and laughing at my antics. I ran up to my Uncle Dean and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Dean!"

"No problem, Mel. But Tony helped a lot to so I also got you something else."

"Uncle Dean, the car is enough. You don't need to give me anything else…but since you already bought it…give it!"

He laughed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and when I opened it, it was a matching bracelet to the necklace my dad got me. On the back of the heart with my birthstone it said, "To my niece, Love Dean."

"Oh my god, Uncle Dean. You did way too much!"

"I guess you like it then?"

"Of course I like it!"

I put it on immediately then bent down and made a snowball. I chucked it at my dad and it turned into quite a fun snowball fight. One fly snowball went straight between mine and Dean's car.

"Hey watch my baby!" Dean and I yelled at the same time.


	16. Is it that big of a deal?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SUpernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it took a little longer. But Saturday is my birthday and I've been taking this week easy. Thanks for the reviews!**

_Is it that big of a deal?_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mel Winchester."

I looked up from the book on Empaths I was concentrating on at the library to see Jess standing in front of my table smiling.

"Oh hey Jess, what's up?"

"Not much, I haven't seen you around a lot lately." He said taking a seat across from me.

"Well, we don't exactly run in the same circles, now do we?"

"No, I guess not. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to a New Years Eve party with me tonight."

"Where's it going to be?"

"Do you know Kevin Masterson?"

"Yeah."

"It's at his house from 9 till 2. So, do you wanna go with me?"

"Yeah, sure why not?"

"Alright I'll pick you up around 9:30?"

"Sure, but um…Jess, I want you to remember that I'm still not into the one guy one girl thing."

He smiled, "I remember, see you tonight."

He got up and walked away. I laughed and went back to my book. I have been practicing moving objects with my mind lately and I've become pretty good at it. When I got home Dean and Cassie were sitting on the couch watching TV while my dad was sitting at the computer.

"Hey sweetheart, find any good books?"

"Not really."

I took off my coat but left the door open. I turned to face it and concentrated as hard as I could. Finally it slammed shut and locked. I turned to see them staring at me.

"Did you guys see that? I'm getting better."

"Yes you are, now if you could just not do it for the neighbors to see that would be great," My dad joked.

"No problem, um… can I go to a New Years Eve party tonight?"

"I don't see why not. Are you going with Kate?"

I started for the kitchen and avoided their eyes, "Actually this guy asked me to go with him…"

"Whoa, wait what guy?"

My dad, Dean, and Cassie were all in the kitchen now watching me as I took a sip from my water bottle.

"He's just some guy."

"Do I know this guy?"

"You know of him, he's the guy I beat at pool for 180 dollars."

"I didn't know you liked him." Dean said.

"I don't, not really. He's nice and everything but I'm not that interested."

"So why are you going out with him?" Cassie asked.

"It's a chance to go to a party and see some of my friends."

"Is it really necessary to use the guy to go to a party?" Dad asked.

"Is it that big of a deal?" I shot back.

"No, but I think I should meet this boy."

"Alright, he's picking me up around 9:30 you can meet him then," I started to walk away but then turned back to face my Uncle, "And don't do that hovering over someone until they feel intimidated."

"I don't do that!"

"Yeah, you do." Cassie and Dad agreed.

"Fine, I won't do it. But if I see that you're not being yourself around him he's got to go. No girl should change her personality for a guy."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Uncle?"

I laughed then proceeded to my bedroom. That night I changed into tight blue jeans and a Motorhead tight fitting t-shirt. I made sure I had my bracelet, necklace, and pendant. I placed my hair into a neat ponytail with some of my bangs hanging down. I stepped into the living room and my Uncle and Dad started whistling and cat calling.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I gave a sarcastic smile and sat next to my Gramps, "Sup Gramps?"

"Not much kid, I might have another hunt coming up for your Dad, Uncle, and I so we might not be around soon."

"Yeah, but I've asked Cassie to come over and check on you every once in a while," Dad stated.

Cassie gave me a small smile, "Their idea. not mine."

"I figured as much."

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. I opened the door only enough for him to see me.

"Hey Mel, are you ready to go?"

"Okay, I'm really sorry that I have to subject you to this but my Dad and family want to meet you is that cool?"

"Yeah, that's cool."

I opened the door wider and he stepped in. I grabbed my coat off the hook and while I put it on I made the introductions.

"Dad this is Jess, Jess this is my Dad, Sam Winchester, my Uncle Dean, my Gramps, John, and my Uncle's girlfriend Cassie."

"Nice to meet you," Jess aid shaking each ones hand.

"So Jess do you go to Melanie's school?" My dad asked.

"Actually I go to Bates reform school. My dad thinks I'll get structure there."

"Good man," My Gramps smiled.

"Okay so we have to be going. Dad, curfew?"

"One."

"Good enough." I turned to get ready to leave when I caught sight of Jess' car, "Oh there is no way I'm getting into that car."

"It's a Mercedes," Jess said proudly.

"I don't get into cars like that, we'll take mine at least it's a classic."

"Sounds good to me," Jess said stepping outside.

"Hey Mel?"

I turned around to face my Uncle. He held out his hand which held my switchblade. I grabbed it and smiled.

"Thanks I almost forgot."

"Yeah, I noticed. You better be a little more careful."

"Yeah, yeah. See you guys in 2007."


	17. I won't say goodbye!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and everything. OMG TOMORROW IM GETTING SUPERNATURAL ON DVD! So don't expect an update tomorrow and the school starts but i think my teachers are going on strike so just be patient with me.**

_I won't say goodbye!_

The party pretty much sucked. The only good thing was I made a decent amount of money from playing poker, darts, and blackjack. Around 12:30 I was driving home by myself since Jess found a triple D blonde to hang with. I was blaring Blue Oyster Cult and singing along to it.

"Come on baby (don't fear the reaper). Baby take my hand (don't fear the reaper). We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)."

I didn't see the cat in the road till it was too late.

**General POV**

"I'm worried."

"Sam, I'm sure she's on her way home now."

The phone rang and Sam practically jumped on it.

"Melanie?" He asked frantically.

"Is this Samuel Winchester?"

"Yes, this is he."

"My name's Jennifer and I am a nurse at Jefferson hospital. Is your daughter Melanie Winchester?"

Sam's heart dropped, "Oh my god, what happened?"

Dean, Cassie, and John jumped up and walked over towards Sam. Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam started to tear up.

"She was in a car accident. You should come down right away."

"Is she alright?"

Dean's hand tightened.

"You should come down, Mr. Winchester."

"I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and turned to Dean. Dean knew the second Sam looked at him that this was bad.

"She's in the hospital…she was in a car accident. We have to go."

"Was she drinking?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed, "I didn't even bother to ask. We have to go now."

"Let's go then!" John yelled.

They sped to the hospital and Sam almost knocked over someone getting to the reception desk.

"I'm looking for my daughter she was in an accident, Melanie Winchester." Sam said quickly.

"Mr. Winchester, the doctor is in with her now and when he's done he'll come talk to you. Please have a seat."

"My daughter was just in a car accident around 12:30 at night do you really think I can sit down?" Sam said angrily.

"Come on Sammy," Dean pulled Sam away from the nurses' desk.

John was pacing, Cassie was giving out coffee, Dean was sitting glaring at anyone that walked by, and Sam was battling with a rough decision.

"I have to call Kelly." He announced randomly.

"What?" Dean yelled standing up.

"I have to call her… she needs to know this is happening."

"What makes you think she'll care?" John asked.

"She's her mother."

"That didn't stop her from walking out on a three month old." Dean said harshly.

"Dean…"

"Mr. Winchester?"

They all turned to see the doctor walking towards them in surgery scrubs. Sam met him halfway with Dean, John, and Cassie right behind him.

"You're her father?"

"Yes, is she alright?"

"Your daughter was in her car listening to the radio and we think something ran into the road because she swerved and…the car wrapped around a tree the driver's side getting the brunt of it."

"Oh my god," Cassie whispered and Dean put his arm around her.

"Did you detect alcohol on her?" Dean asked.

"No, she was sober. She had some internal bleeding which we managed to stop. She has three broken ribs and a broken wrist. I'm sorry Mr. Winchester…she's in a coma."

Sam tried holding it together but his tears flowed silently down his cheeks, "Will she be alright?"

"It's too early to tell. It's up to her now to wake up. You can go see her, room 156."

"Thank you," Sam took off down the hallway.

When they walked into Melanie's room Sam gasped at the sight of his daughter banged up, cut, and bruised. He turned away and John wrapped his arms around him.

"Sam, it's okay."

"It's not okay, she shouldn't be in here!" He yelled.

Sam broke from his father's embrace and went to his daughter's side. He pulled up a chair took her cut up hand in his. Dean went on the other side and brushed some of Mel's hair out of her eyes.

"Melanie, sweetheart, please wake up. Please…"

"Sam…"

"No! I won't say goodbye! This isn't supposed to happen to her!"

"I'm going to go get Missouri. We don't know if feeling our emotions while in the coma will affect her. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Thanks dad."

John gave a reassuring smile to Sam and left the room.

"Cassie…could you go back to my house and um…go into my bedroom. There's a black agenda book on my bureau. Could you bring it here please?"

"Sure Sam, I'll go right now." She kissed Dean's cheek and left the room.

"What's the book for?" Dean asked.

"Kelly's number is in it."

"Sam, I don't think you should call her. She never cared before."

"Kelly writes a letter once a month, from a New Jersey address, asking for an update on Melanie's life…I never gave her one. She sent me her phone number and it's time I use it. Melanie is her daughter to and she deserves to know."

"Melanie is not her daughter! By blood yes but by the definition of a mother no! A mother is someone who takes care of her children, she never did that!"

"Dean…please…just let me do this."

"Mel's going to be pissed."

"She not going to know now is she?" Sam replied bitterly.


	18. Hi Kelly

**Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: sorry it took so long this has not been a good week.**

_Hi Kelly._

"Hey Missouri, thanks for coming."

"Of course I came, Sam."

"Is she okay? I mean is she in pain with our emotions since she doesn't have her walls up?"

"She's fine right now. But if there's too much of one emotion you might see her cringe or something to that affect. Otherwise she's okay. Your father told me you called Kelly."

Sam sighed and looked at Melanie, "Yeah, I had to. It's her child too."

"How'd Dean take it?" Missouri asked knowingly.

"He took it like Dean. He's angry and thinks I made the wrong choice."

"You need to watch those two Sam, there's a lot of underlying hostility Dean has for Kelly and if he can't control it Melanie's going to feel it too."

"Can she hear us?"

"They say talking helps and in your family weird things happen all the time so maybe. I'm going to go find your Dad. I'll be back later."

"Thanks again Missouri."

She smiled and left the room. Sam sat down next to Melanie's bed and took her hand in his.

"Please Mel, please wake up for me. I need you here."

Dean walked in, "Sam, I got you some coffee."

"No thanks…"

"Dude, you've been in this room for two days straight with barely anything to eat or drink."

"I don't care."

"Hi Sam."

Dean and Sam turned towards the voice; in the doorway was a woman with long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a small form. Sam gave a small smile to her and Dean glared.

"Hi Kelly."

Sam got up and went over to her. He gave her a small hug and kiss on the cheek. She turned towards Dean and went to hug him but he just shoved out his hand. She shook it hesitantly then walked over to Melanie's body.

"Hi Melanie…"

"She likes to be called Mel." Dean snapped.

Kelly looked at him then back at Melanie, "Sam… she's so pretty. She's 16, right?"

"Don't you think you should know that?" Dean replied.

"She'll be 17 next month," Sam said ignoring Dean.

"How did this happen?"

"Car accident. She was coming home from a New Years Eve party and they think something came into the middle of the road." Sam stated barely getting the words out.

Kelly took a seat next to the bed and gently brushed Melanie's hand. She looked up at Sam and had tears in her eyes.

"Tell me about her?"

Dean snorted and sat on the foot of Mel's bed. Sam sat across from Kelly and looked at his daughter before answering such a difficult question.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Then maybe you should of stuck around," Dean mumbled.

"She's smart…god she's so smart but she's like Dean and doesn't want to use her brains for anything but hunting."

"You let her hunt?" Kelly asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." He said firmly not leaving room for argument.

"Go on…"

"She and Dean are closer than I've seen her be with anyone. Dean's like her big brother, Uncle, and second dad all rolled into one. She loves my dad and asks him numerous things about the supernatural. She takes care of me when I need her… and now when she needs me I can't do a damn thing…" Sam was on the verge of tears now.

"She hustles pool and darts. She's the best woman hunter and poker player I've ever seen. She can read a five hundred page book in two days and loves antique cars," Dean finished.

"She's a lot like both of you," Kelly summed up sadly.

"Maybe if you hadn't of ditched her she would be a little more like you but thank god she's not."

"Dean…" Sam warned.

"Dean I know you hate me but…"

"But what Kelly? You abandoned a three month old," Dean yelled.

"I've changed," She said softly.

"No you haven't. You'll always be the same cold hearted bitch you were back then."

"Dean!"

Mel shifted and moaned. Sam was immediately grabbing her hand and Dean leapt off the bed to get Missouri. Missouri and John came running in but by that time Melanie had settled down a little but still seemed to be in a restless sleep.

"Dean, your anger towards Kelly isn't helping anyone. You need to keep it in check," Missouri said.

"I'm going for a drive."

"Dean you know as well as I do if you leave and she wakes us and you and Sam aren't right by her side she'll freak out." John said.

"Sam's still here and now she has her mom. I'll be back later."

"Dean…" Sam called.

"Later." Dean walked out.


	19. What am I going to do without her?

**Disclaimer: I don't ownt he Supernatural cast**

**Author's Note: thanks for the reviews and whatnot. NoName sorry I haven't gotten back to you it's been a hectic couple of days but I'm fine thanks for the concern.**

_What am I going to do without her?_

Dean was driving the Impala around for hours before pulling up to the hospital again. He turned off the engine but didn't get out. Instead he laid his head down on the steering wheel and sighed.

"What am I going to do without her?" He asked aloud.

"Nothing, because you're not going to lose her."

Dean's head snapped up as Missouri got into the passenger seat. Dean looked over and sighed.

"Come on Dean, drive me home and we'll talk."

"No offense…but I'm not really in the mood to talk." He started the engine again.

"Really? Is that why you were just talking to yourself? Now one thing I want you to understand is that if something does happen to Melanie, god forbid it did, but if something did you wouldn't be alone."

"Missouri…"

"Sam needs you more than anyone. Ever since you carried him from the fire and I'm not talking about your mom's death, I'm talking about Jess'. You saved him that night. If you hadn't turned around he would probably be dead to. He needs you and your dad needs you to keep him sane."

"They don't need me as much as I need them…" Dean repeated the demons words.

"Who ever told you that was being an ass because that's not true. That girl in there…she needs you too. She needs you to be her friend, her brother, her uncle, and another dad."

"She already has a dad…a great one at that."

"And she loves Sam more than anyone but she needs you too. Children need two parents no matter what form the parent comes from they still need them."

Dean was on the verge of tears, "Is she going to wake up?"

"Boy, how many times do I have to tell you I can't just pull facts from thin air like that?"

Dean laughed for the first time in almost three days. After he drove Missouri home he went back to the hospital. When he walked into Mel's room it looked like Sam and Kelly were in deep conversation but stopped when they saw him.

"Dean, you're back."

"No shit, Sammy. Any change?"

"No…she seems to have calmed down though."

"Good, what were you two talking about?" He asked taking a seat next to Mel.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Kelly said smugly.

"No it is because it concerns Mel and that means it's his business too," Sam stated calmly.

"One of you better tell me what's going on right now," Dean was getting angry again.

"Kelly and I have decided that once Mel wakes up that Kelly and she should spend some time together, you know to get to know each other."

Dean chuckled, "You're kidding?"

"No…"

"So when Mel wakes up you're going to hand her over to a woman she doesn't even know and probably doesn't care to know?"

"How would you know what she wants?" Kelly snapped.

"I'm a hell of a lot closer to her than you are, sweetheart."

"You're an asshole Dean, you always have been."

Before Dean could say anything Sam cut him off, "Stop it, both of you. Dean, do you really think Mel wouldn't want to spend time with Kelly?"

"Well, I don't know Sam. I mean she did breakdown into hysterics when I compared her to Kelly or have you forgotten that little scenario?"

Sam thought back to when he was holding his daughter in his arms with her pleading with him to forgive her for being like Kelly. It was something he never wanted to re-live.

"Kelly, maybe we should ask her when she wakes up before we just jump into this."

"Oh come on Sam, don't you think you know what your daughter wants better than Dean."

"Dean's been with me every step of the way with raising Mel and I trust his opinion."

Kelly looked over at Dean while he gave her a smart ass smile. A week and a half passed and tensions ran high in the hospital. Sam was getting frustrated with the doctors, Dean was getting frustrated with Kelly, Kelly was frustrated with everyone else, Cassie was doing her best to keep the peace, and John went on the hunting trip they were supposed to go on before this all happened.

"What did the doctor say?" Dean asked when Sam reentered the room.

"Same as always, "Give it time, Mr. Winchester."" Sam mimicked the doctor's voice to a T.

"Alright that's enough of this shit," Dean turned towards Mel's sleeping form, "Mel Winchester you better open your damn eyes right this second or I swear to god!"

"Dean, yelling at her lifeless body won't help!" Kelly yelled.

"She's not lifeless!" He yelled back.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Sam yelled.

Dean and Kelly instantly stopped. Sam moved next to Mel; he took out her necklaces and bracelet and put them on her. Dean smiled at the bracelet and remembered how happy Mel was when he gave it to her. Sam bent his head down and kissed her forehead. He then took the seat next to her and intertwined her fingers with his and rested his head on her arm.

"Come on Mel please sweetheart…wake up, please do this for me Mel. I'm begging you. Please open your eyes, Melanie."

"It's Mel."


	20. Sorry, I won't do it again

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews guys. I'm done for today, hope ya like it.**

_Sorry, I won't do it again._

When I came around the first thing I heard was dad's plea for me to wake up. The second thing was my dreaded first name. I could feel his pain so I immediately threw up my walls.

"It's Mel." I said weakly.

My eyes opened as everyone in the room turned to look at me. My dad's head snapped up and when I gave him a weak smile he started crying, hugging, and kissing me.

"Dad…my ribs…" I whispered.

"Oh god sorry. Mel, you have no idea how good it is to hear you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you really missed my incessant chattering." I replied weakly.

"Oh god kid, you have no idea!" My Uncle kissed my forehead and brushed away the stray tears on his face.

"Is that my big bad Uncle crying?"

"Shut up you stupid kid." He kissed my cheek and held my hand.

I turned my head again and saw Kelly standing by the foot of my bed. Oh you have to be shitting me what the hell does she want?

"You called her?" I asked my dad.

"She's your mother," Sam said simply.

"No, she's not my mother. She's Kelly Rosenbaum, just the egg to your sperm."

"Melanie!" Sam yelled though I saw the hint of a smile crease his features.

"Sweetheart…" Kelly started.

I laughed, "No, no, no, no , no you don't get to call me sweetheart that's my dad's name for me not yours. You don't get or deserve to call me that."

"Alright everyone needs to just calm down." Sam said rationally.

"Mel, do you want Kelly here because if you don't I'll make her leave." Dean said sitting on the end of my bed.

"Melanie, we were thinking that maybe you and I could spend some time together once you get out of here. You know we could get to know each other. What do you say?"

"I say that if you really wanted to get to know me you would have stuck around."

"I had my reasons."

"Ha!" Dean and I laughed, "Whatever, you can take your reasons and shove them up your ass. Get out of my room."

"Mel…wait, I want to talk to you before you make a final decision."

"I made a final decision, dad."

"Mel, please."

"Fine," I turned to Kelly, "Leave my room for now."

"Good enough." She said then left.

I turned towards my dad and he was frowning. I looked over at my Uncle but he seemed quite pleased with my decision.

"First, are you in any pain?"

"No, my ribs hurt a little and I have a headache but that's all. How long have I been out?"

"About two weeks."

"Aw man, that's a shit load of homework I gotta make up."

"Don't worry about it, I'll help you. Now… about your mother..."

"Kelly, call her Kelly. I don't think of her as my mom."

"Okay about Kelly, I think you should give her a chance. Just hang out with her for a day or two. It won't be that bad, I promise. If I remember correctly she was a lot of fun and I know you'll like her eventually."

I sighed, "Does it really mean that much to you?"

"I just want you to try."

I looked Dean but he was avoiding eye contact with both of us. I turned back to my dada and gave him a small smile, he really wanted this.

"I'll try but don't expect any great friendship to spark. I mean Christ I'm just getting used to Cassie."

My dad gave me his huge smile, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Where's Gramps and Cassie anyway?"

"Cassie had to go to work since she hasn't been going lately and Gramps is on a hunt. But I'm going to go call them and Missouri now." Dad said heading for the door.

"Oh and you might want to alert my doctors that you know…I came out of a coma." I laughed.

"Oh yeah that." My dad smirked and walked out.

My Uncle was still holding my hand tightly and when I looked up he was giving me a stern look.

"What did I do now?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, you almost died!"

"Well, I couldn't help it."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, of course. I love you too."

"You scared the shit out of us, kid."

"Sorry, I won't do it again."

"Damn right you won't." He ruffled my hair and smiled.


	21. I don't shop

**Disclaimer: I don't own the superntural characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I wasn't going to put out another chapter till the weekend but I changed my mind since today is the anniversary of when the first Supernatural episode aired. That's right peeps it's been a whole year! Hope you enjoy it.**

_I don't shop._

"How's my baby?"

I asked Sunday morning when Uncle Dean and Cassie walked through the door. I was told to take it easy for a while so that my bones could heal but I hate sitting still so I'm usually walking around whenever my dad isn't home.

"Sorry kiddo, she's going to be in the shop awhile," Dean said grabbing a piece of my bacon.

"But she is fixable?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course she is. Where's your dad?"

"In his room. He's on the phone with Kelly."

"Are you going out with her today?" Cassie asked taking a seat in the recliner.

"Yeah, but dad says she can't keep me out long because I'm not supposed to be on my ankle."

"You should just say it's bothering you to much to go out at all," Dean suggested while grabbing the remote from my lap.

"Yeah, well I tried that. Dad saw right through it."

Speaking of, my dad walked into the living room and took a seat next to his brother grabbing the remote from him.

"Kelly will be here in an hour to pick you up."

"When do I get to come home?"

Dean snorted and dad glared at him.

"You should be home by 3 because Missouri is coming over to see how you're progressing with the telekinesis."

"Oh…okay."

I didn't say anything else because I didn't want them to know what I had recently discovered. I couldn't move things with my mind anymore. When they brought me home two days ago and I was lying in my bed I tried to bring my book over but it didn't budge. It didn't even shake a little. I don't know what's wrong but it's probably not good.

"Alright I'm better get ready then." I said while standing up from the couch.

"You need help?" My dad and Uncle asked instantly.

I laughed at their over protectiveness, "Since I'm going to be taking a shower, no."

Dad sighed, "I wish you would at least use your crutches."

"They slow me down. "

"Having a permanent limp is going to slow you down in the long run." Dean rationalized.

"Whatever I'll use them for today but tomorrow they're getting thrown out. I'm not going to be the one everyone hates in school because they're holding up the whole hallway."

I grabbed the crutches and headed for the bathroom. After I showered, very carefully due to my ribs and ankle, I went into my room to change. I pulled on a Black Sabbath t-shirt and some comfortable jeans. After adding all my accessories I walked back into the living room to see Kelly sitting talking to everyone else except my Uncle.

"So where are we going?"

I asked heading over to where my coat was lying on the arm rest. My dad got up to help me pull it on.

"I thought we could go clothes shopping at the mall," She said excitedly causing my Uncle to laugh.

"I don't shop." I said plainly.

"What do you mean you don't shop? You have to buy clothes don't you?"

"Usually I just get the old shirts Uncle Dean can't fit into anymore and if I have to I'll shrink them in the wash to fit me."

Kelly gave my father and Uncle a disgusted look then turned on her smile again towards me.

"Well, it looks like you're going to need a lesson in shopping doesn't it?"

"Not if she doesn't want one," Dean said firmly.

"It's okay Uncle Dean. While I'm there maybe I can check out the record store and see if anything good's around."

"Alright then! Let's head out!"

I rolled my eyes and followed Kelly outside. We got into her little Saturn car and I winced when she put in a Kelly Clarkson CD.

"I'm glad we finally have a chance to talk without your dad or Uncle around."

"Why don't you want them around?" I asked as she pulled out of the parking spot.

"Well, there are certain questions I need to ask you about them."

"Like what?"

"We can get to those later. Let's just have fun shall we?"

Of all things I had that day fun was not one of them. She bought three pairs of jeans that'll I never wear because of two reasons: one they're too tight and two they have sequence on them. She also bought me five shirts, some of which I will only wear when I want to meet guys others of which I will throw away as soon as I see a dumpster. We were sitting in the food court eating Wendy's when I brought up the subject of those questions.

"So what were those questions you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh right those. Yes well, your father gave me the impression that your Uncle is over a quite a bit is that true?"

"Yeah, practically everyday."

"I was afraid of that. Now I know this may be a sensitive subject but I must ask because you grew up around three older men. Did they ever…touch you in bad ways Melanie?"

I started to choke on my soda. After I regained my composure I picked up my cup and threw it in her face.

"You bitch! How dare you even think that they would do that to me! You're a sick freak! Oh my god! I can't believe you seriously just asked me that!"

She was appalled at what I had done but she calmly wiped her face off and took my hand.

"I had to ask Melanie. I mean… I know your Uncle Dean and I know he likes to be with a lot of women."

I slapped her, hard, across the face. I grabbed my crutches and stood up.

"My Uncle loves me more than anyone and he would never do something like that to me or to anyone else for that matter, you stupid bitch. I'm going to tell you this nicely." My voice turned dangerously icy, "You stay away from me. But most of all you stay away from my Dad. He doesn't need you and I certainly don't need you. We've been doing just fine on our own for the past 17 years. So don't ever speak to us again. And for the last fucking time, my name is Mel!"

I left all the things she had bought me and walked out of the food court. I hopped on the 14 bus and high tailed it home. When I opened the door my Uncle and Cassie turned to look at me and my dad jumped up and smiled.

"Hey sweetheart, how was it?"

I slammed the door behind me and went straight for my room and slammed that door too. I heard my Uncle Dean say as I walked away,

"I'm guessing not very well."

My dad was at my door in a matter of seconds.

"Mel, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, dad."

"Where's Kelly?"

"Probably still in the food court," I said while lying down on my bed.

"How did you get home?"

"Bus."

"Mel, if you don't tell me I'll call her and ask."

"And she'll lie to you."

"So why can't you just tell me?"

I got up and limped over to my door. I opened it and walked past him into the living room and sat next to Uncle Dean. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. My dad came in and sat down next to me. He took my hand in his and squeezed it.

"She asked me a really uncomfortable, stupid, ridiculous, and upsetting question and I just freaked out and left."

"What did she ask?"

"She asked me if…" I cast a glance at my Uncle and then looked back at my hands, "It doesn't matter what she asked that's just how I left it. I told her to stay away from this family from now on."

"Okay now I know the question has something to do with me by the way you just looked at me so just tell us, Mel." My Uncle said sternly.

I decided to just blurt it out, "She asked if any of you had touched me inappropriately. She thinks growing up with you, Gramps, and Uncle Dean something might have happened. I freaked out, called her a bitch, slapped her, and threw my drink in her face," I paused a moment, "Not in that order." I directed all this to my dad to afraid at what my Uncle's reaction would be.

"Fucking bitch!" My Uncle bellowed.

"Dean!" Cassie and my Dad yelled.

My dad took a deep breath and then yelled, "I can't believe she would even think that!"

"Mel, you know that we would never do something like that to you right?" My Uncle asked earnestly.

"Of course Uncle Dean!" I reassured him.

There was a knock at the door and I hobbled over to answer it. When I opened it my jaw dropped.

"You are not seriously standing there right now."


	22. I need some time to think

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for all the amazing reviews. You guys rock. This is it for this weekend I think so just be paitent.**

_I need some time to think._

"Melanie, if you'll just listen to me…" Kelly started to say.

My dad came up behind me, "Leave Kelly."

"Sam…"

"No, I said leave. You insulted my daughter, my brother, my father, and me. Don't ever bother this family again, do you understand me?"

"Sam, if you'll just let me explain…"

"Goodbye Kelly."

My dad pulled me back so that he could slam the door in her face. I turned to look at him and he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You want to talk?" He asked.

"I need some time to think."

I pulled away and hobbled to my bedroom. I put on one of my vinyl's and lied down on my bed. I need to get out of this place. Not just my house but this state. I wish I could go hunting right now instead of waiting another year for graduation. After about an hour my dad was knocking on my door.

"Sweetheart, Missouri's here."

"Be out in a minute." I called.

I walked into the living room two minutes later and sat down on the couch. She was sitting in the arm chair and my dad, Uncle, and Cassie were in the kitchen.

"Hello Melanie."

"It's Mel, and hi. Missouri…can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did I do the right thing? Shutting Kelly out like that, I mean."

"Is it what your instincts told you to do?"

"Yeah, more like screamed it."

"Then it can't be wrong. Now let's get on with our session."

She got up and took a book out of our bookcase. She placed it in the middle of the carpet and sat back down.

"Alright, move that to you."

I hesitated before I spoke, "I can't."

"You didn't try yet."

"No, I mean I've tried to move things with my mind and it's not working anymore. Watch."

I concentrated on the book as hard as I could and tried to move it towards me but it didn't budge. I had my walls down so I felt Missouri's doubt.

"I'm not making this up, Missouri. I really can't move it."

"Sam!" She called.

Sam, Dean, and Cassie came in and looked worried. Missouri gestured for them to sit down. My dad choose to sit next to me.

"Mel can't use her telekinesis anymore."

"What?" My dad asked surprised.

"I've been trying ever since I got out of the coma and it's just working." I explained.

"Well, will she get it back?" Cassie asked.

"She will if she practices but it seems to me like she doesn't want it back." Missouri said shooting a knowing look at me.

"Is that true Mel?" Dean asked.

I looked down at my hands, "I just want to be a normal hunter and I know that sounds like an oxymoron but I just want to hunt evil. I don't want to move things with my mind and I don't want to know what other people are feeling."

"But you weren't having trouble with it before," My dad stated.

"Yeah, I know. But then I started thinking…if this demon is after me because of my "powers" than I'm putting you all in danger and I don't want that. So I thought maybe if I stop practicing them, they would just go away."

"Sweetheart…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going for a walk."

I grabbed my crutches and left the house. I walked to the closest park and sat down on one of the benches. I was sitting there thinking about how hurt my dad felt when I said that I didn't want to talk. He thinks I meant I didn't want to talk to him, which is partially true but I really just needed to think.

"Mind if I join you?"

I looked up and smiled, "Hey Gramps."

He sat down and gave me a big hug. We sat back against the bench and looked out towards the park.

"How was the hunt?"

"Pretty good, I won."

"That's good…Gramps?"

"Yeah, Mel."

"Do you think dad would be mad if I started hunting on my own now?"

He laughed, "Yeah, because you're only sixteen and you're not even out of high school yet."

"I'll be seventeen in a week and a half and I'll have enough credits to graduate at the end of this year. I could start this summer. I'm sure my car will be fixed by then."

He looked at me skeptically, "What's the real reason you want to leave?"

I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder, "I don't want them to get hurt…I'm scared that if I stick around and my powers begin to grow the more the demon will want me. I rather face it by myself than putting all the people I love in danger."

"I have been in a similar situation. You remember the story?"

"Of how Uncle Dean finally stood up to you when you were hunting vampires?"

He laughed again, "Yes, but that wasn't the important part of the story. The important part was that I wanted to fight the demon by myself so that they wouldn't get hurt. But Dean and Sam made me realize that it was their fight too because it took people from them too."

"But this demon didn't take something from them. It just wants me so why I can't I be the one to fight it?"

"Mel, the demon wants you for god only knows what reason. Your dad, Dean, and I we're not going to let that happen. I'm sure you'll go hunting on your own no matter what we say but you have to let us help you if you find this demon."

"Yeah, I know…I just don't want to lose you guys."

"Even if you do, god forbid, at least you'll know that we died fighting for the one thing we all love more than anything in the world."

When I gave him a confused glance he chuckled, "You, kid. And you're supposed to be the smart one too."

"Oh shut up." I playfully pushed him.

"You want to go home?"

"In a little bit."


	23. No!

**Disclaimer: i don't own the supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Okay guys seriously thats it for this weekend. Thanks for the reviews and whatnot but im done this weekend.**

_No!_

"Dad I'm home!"

I threw my book bag on the floor and headed into the kitchen.

"Dad! You here?"

No answer. Hmm… he must be tutoring. I grabbed a bottle of water and headed into my room. I closed the door and collapsed on my bed. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Then I felt something hit my forehead. I twitched and opened my eyes.

"No!"

I screamed at the sight of my father, Uncle, and Gramps all on the ceiling with blood stains on their chests.

"No!" I screamed again.

I jolted awake and was soaked with sweat. I immediately looked up and saw it was just a nightmare. I looked around my room and saw that nothing was out of place. I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes.

"No freaking way I'm letting that happen."

I grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed it with clothes. I took my laptop case and another bag full of weapons I ransacked from the basement. I took all my emergency money and climbed out my bedroom window. I got to my Uncle's work and broke one of the windows to get in.

I knew there was an alarm but I deactivated it the second I got it. I looked around for my baby and finally spotted her. I went over and grabbed a screwdriver. I undid the license place and high tailed it out of there. Next stop find another car. I couldn't take one from the garage because they would get in trouble. I finally found a decent looking one and switched its plates with mine then burned theirs. By the time my dad woke up I'd be in Colorado.

**GENERAL POV**

"Mel! I know you hate going to school today but come on this is ridiculous!"

Sam opened the door to his daughter's room and stopped dead when he saw the empty bed.

"Mel? Mel!" He called throughout the house.

"Sam, you home?" Dean called walking through the door.

"Dean! Melanie's gone!" Sam came running out to the living room.

Dean's heart stopped, "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean she took her clothes, laptop, weapons, she's gone!"

"Call dad, I'm going to call Missouri and the garage to see if her car's there."

"Oh god Dean…if she…"

"She's fine, just call dad."

Sam and Dean made their phone calls and within an hour Missouri, John, and Cassie were all at the house.

"Frank said he was looking at the car and the only thing she took was the license plate."

"I can't believe this…" Cassie said sadly.

"Why would she leave? Did I do or say something?" Sam started panicking.

"No, Sam…she wanted to leave…She told me about a week or so ago she wanted to leave. I thought I had her convinced to stay till graduation but…" John put his head in his hands.

"Stop it, both of you! Neither of you triggered this!" Dean snapped.

"Dean's right. She didn't leave for either of those reasons." Missouri said knowingly.

"Then why did she go?"

Missouri got up and went into Mel's room with all of them following her. She touched Mel's headboard and gasped.

"She was scared…terrified even. She had a dream."

"Like Martin Luther King Jr. dream or Sam Winchester dream?" Dean asked without a hint of humor.

"It was a premonition…" Missouri said sadly.

"Of what?" Sam dared to ask.

"Your death…and Dean's… and John's. All of you on the ceiling and all of you were bleeding above her."

"Oh god…" Cassie gasped.

"She left in order to save all of you."

"Wait, did anyone try and call her cell phone?" John asked sensibly.

Sam hit himself in the forehead, "God damn I didn't even think of it!"

He ran into the living room and picked up the phone dialing the number he knew by heart. When Mel heard her phone go off she jumped a little. It was playing the Happy Days theme song that she set for whenever a family member calls. She reached for it and saw Home flashing across the screen. She flipped it open.

"Hi Dad."

"Melanie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…tired but fine."

"Good, now where the hell are you?" He yelled.

"Uh…on the road."

"How'd you get a car?"

"Hotwiring is an important skill and a useful one at that."

Sam shot a dangerous look at Dean who just smirked knowing how his niece probably got the car.

"Mel, get home right now!"

"I can't do that dad."

"Why the hell not?"

"I won't put you in danger! None of you, I love you to much to do that."

"Melanie, please tell me where you are."

"I don't even know dad. I'm on the interstate. I'll pull off soon and rent a motel but right now I just need to drive and clear my head."

"Mel…Missouri told us about the dream…"

"The one that won't be coming true?"

"Mel, we can stop it together just come home."

"I can't do that, dad. You know as well as I do that if I come back you'll die. We can't stop it… not by being together."

"Melanie…please…" His voice broke.

"I'm sorry daddy."

Mel hung up and pulled off at the next exit. She pulled onto a side road and turned the engine off. She put her head in her hands and cried quietly.

Sam slowly hung up the phone and sat on the couch. He put his head in his hands as silent tears ran down his face.

"Where is she?" Dean demanded.

"On the interstate. She doesn't know where exactly though."

"What the hell does she think she's doing?"

"She's going after it…she's smart, she knows it'll come after her no matter where she goes so my guess is she's getting as far away from us as possible." John concluded.

"We're going after her." Sam jumped up and grabbed his coat.

Dean stepped in his way blocking the door. They were staring each other down until finally Dean spoke.

"You don't know where she is. Hell, she doesn't know where she is!"

"I don't care we'll each take a different route. I'll take south, you go west, Dad can go east, and Cassie can go north. Missouri can stay here in case she comes back." Sam said hysterically.

"You really think that'll work?" Dean held his ground.

"We have to try!"

"Sammy, think about this. When you left for college was anything going to stop you?"

"No…"

"Would you have come back if Dad and I had come and got you?"

"No…"

"So do you really think your daughter, who is just as stubborn as you are, is going to come back?"

"We can't let her do this alone." Sam was crying freely now.

Dean grabbed his brother's neck and pulled him into a hug. John came over and patted Sam on the back.

"She's stronger than you think Sam. Give it a little bit she'll find her way home." Missouri said firmly.

"Do you know that from a vision?" Cassie whispered.

Missouri smiled at her, "I know that from Melanie."

That night Sam was standing in the doorway of Melanie's room hoping to see her crawl through the window any second now. Before he walked into his own room he whispered something into the quiet house.

"Happy birthday Melanie."


	24. I'll be okay

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys but I gotta say I was a little upset that my Siblings story got less reviews. I liked writing that story a lot better than this one. But hey I can't complain so thanks for reading. I might come out with another chapter this weekend but not till sunday I think. Later gators.**

_I'll be okay._

Sam was sitting in the kitchen drinking his third beer when Dean walked in. He grabbed himself one and sat across from Sam.

"Have you talked to her?"

"No…"

"Sam…you know, I'm here if you want to talk."

Sam gave a small smile, "I know. Dean…if I had done something different or…"

Dean interrupted, "No Sam, don't do that. She left to protect you. To protect her family. That's it. Nothing you did or said could have changed that."

"We should go after her. To make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"We have no idea where she is and even if we did the only thing that's running through her mind is if we're together, we die. If we found her she would just take off again."

"Maybe I'll call her tonight."

"Wait till I come over, I want to talk to her too."

**MEL'S POV**

"Hey Bobby, its Mel Winchester."

"Mel Winchester, what can I do for you?"

"Ah, I see Gramps hasn't called you yet."

"Called about what?"

"I ran away after I had a dream of the new demon killing my family. So now I'm out hunting by myself."

"You ran away? Girl, you get more like your Gramps everyday. Where are you?"

"Promise you won't tell them?"

"You know I can keep a secret."

"I'm in the Lakeside Motel in Colorado. I got a lead on some ghouls."

"And you need my help, why?"

"Because I didn't take their journals with me, thinking that they might need them. So I need you to e-mail me all the information you have on them."

"Will do, kid. And hey, be careful out there."

"Thanks, I'll be okay."

"How long do you plan on staying away?"

"Till the demon tracks me down."

"Whoa, wait; you _want_ this thing to find you? Are you crazy?" He yelled.

"No, I'm not crazy. Yes, I want it to find me then I'll kill it and it'll all be over and I can go home. Until then, I'm going to hunt everything I can until it finds me, which I know it will."

"You're making it really hard for me not to call you dad and tell him about this."

"Just send me the information so I can print it out and get out of this state. I promise I'll talk to my dad soon, okay?"

"I'm sending it now."

"Thanks Bobby, you rock!"

I hung up and opened me e-mail account to see a new e-mail from him. I grabbed my laptop, took off to the nearest library, hooked it up to a printer and printed all the info. I went back to my motel room and pasted it all into my brand new leather bound journal I had recently purchased.

I planned on going after the ghouls around midnight tonight. They have been haunting this local grocery store for some reason. I was lying on my bed trying to get some sleep before heading out when my phone rang. I sighed and grabbed it.

"Hey dad."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because I know you like the back of my hand. How are you?"

"I hate that we have to talk like this."

"I know… I'm sorry."

"Are you safe?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just trying to catch some sleep before I went out tonight. I'm hunting ghouls at the moment."

"You know that you have to…"

I cut him off, "Shoot them with a silver bullet then burn their bodies. Yes, dad I know."

I heard him sigh and I knew that he was really upset. I was too, all I wanted to do was hug him and have him tell me that everything was going to be okay but it would just be a lie.

"I miss you, dad." I said softly.

"I miss you too, more than anything else in the world. Come home, please?"

"Maybe…when it's safe…I have to go dad."

"No, your Uncle wants to talk to you first."

I heard fumbling on the other end then my Uncle shouting something about Dad getting him a beer.

"Mel?"

"The one and only."

"You're safe?"

"Yep, I'm going after ghouls tonight."

"Where clothes you don't like 'cause you'll never get the smell of burnt ghoul out."

"Thanks for the advice. I have my protection amulet on. So I'll be okay. Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, kid."

"Take care of Dad, make sure he stays safe and take of yourself and Gramps too….and maybe Cassie too."

"Whoa, you want to protect Cassie?"

I laughed, "Goodbye Uncle Dean."

"Hey," He said before I could hang up; his voice softened, "I love you, Mel. Your dad does to."

"I love you both too. That's' why I have to do this. Bye."

I hung up, grabbed my gun and lighter, and headed out to my car. I got to the grocery store in time to see the ghouls wandering around taunting the late night cashiers.

"Hey!"

I yelled whipping out my gun and aiming at one in the head. I winked at it and took my shot. Bull's Eye. But before I could start in on the others, one jumped on my back and started tying my up. I bucked it off with my hips and reached for my gun.

"Son of a bitch!"

I yelled when a ghoul kicked it out of my reach. I kicked out the ghouls foul legs and ran for my gun. I grabbed it shooting the other two ghouls and watched them drop to the ground.

"Everyone okay?" I asked the pedestrians.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Mel Connors. Now if one of you could help me drag these guys to the back I gotta burn them."

With the help of the workers we pulled the ghouls to the dumpster and I burned them to ash.

"Dumb ass mother…who did they think they were dealing with? I'm a Winchester for Christ sake." I mumbled getting into my car.

When I walked into my motel I wanted to talk to my dad so I dialed home and he answered on the third ring.

"It's midnight why are you still up, Dad?"

"I knew you'd call. You won?"

"Of course I did."

"Tell me about it?"

"Sure Dad."

We spent a good hour and half on the phone discussing the ghouls and other supernatural creatures. Every time he told me a new one I wrote some notes in my journal about it. For once it didn't feel like he was just my dad but he was also my friend and my colleague.


	25. You know why

**Disclaimer: i don't own the Supernatural characters **

**Authors Note: I want ot thank everyone who sent in ideas. You guys are awesome. I'm going to try and do all of them first up is a combination of HYPERLITE.HO and noname32. **

_You know why._

I was drinking coffee and going through the paper when my cell went off. I sighed and grabbed it before I disturbed anyone else in the diner.

"Hello?"

My Uncle's voice rang through the line, "Hey kid, what are you up to?"

"Looking for a new gig, how about you?"

"I just got off work and am on my way to your house to see how your dad is holding up. He misses you, you know?"

I sighed, "I know, I miss him too."

"So, why not come home?"

"You know why."

"God, you sound like my dad." Dean laughed.

"I take that as a compliment." I said proudly.

"Yeah, you would. So I have a question. What are you doing about school? If you don't graduate you're screwed for life."

"Well, I don't think it's that dramatic but I'm taking my classes online. I e-mailed my teachers and they send me all my assignments and things like that. I'll have enough credits to graduate by next month."

"Don't you want to do the whole cap and gown thing?"

I gave the phone an incredulous look, "Did _you_ want to do that?"

"Point taken, I talked to Missouri the other day…"

"Well, that's never good."

"Ha, ha, very funny. I asked her when it would be safe for you to come back home."

"And…"

"She said soon. You can't be with us long but knowing your dad he'll probably handcuff you to a chair."

I smiled, "Yeah…knowing dad…"

Dean sensed my tone of sadness, "He knows you have to do this. He had to do it once too just with a few details tweaked."

"I wish you guys were here."

"I do too…Alright well…I'm going to go. Call your dad soon okay?"

"Tonight, I promise."

"Good girl."

After I hung up I went back to perusing the paper, finally something looked right up my ally. Young girl named Abby Walsh was marred to death in the woods. Police are saying a grizzly bear attack. Parents and friends devastated.

"Please be a Wendigo, please be a Wendigo." I whispered while pulling out my laptop.

I pulled up the lunar calendar and cursed. My all time least favorite thing to hunt…a werewolf. I hate the damn things mainly because of a not so pleasant encounter I had with them once. I packed up my things, paid for my coffee, and hit the road.

I was heading for North Carolina and praying that maybe I was wrong with this whole werewolf thing and maybe it was just a Wendigo. I rented a motel room seven hours later and lied down on the bed. It was around ten thirty by then so I grabbed the phone and called home.

"Hello?" My dad sounded so sad.

"Hi Dad."

"Mel? How are you, sweetheart?" His tone just got a whole lot happier.

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm on a job right now but I can't really investigate till tomorrow morning so I thought I'd give you a call."

"Mel, Dean talked to Missouri and…"

"I know Dad, he already told me."

"Oh, you…you talked to your Uncle?"

"He called me earlier today."

"Oh…" He sounded disappointed.

"Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm scared."

"Of what, Mel?"

"I think I might be hunting a werewolf."

"Mel, tell me where you are right now."

"You know I can't," I got up and looked out the curtain to take in my surroundings. No one was out but that didn't mean nothing was happening.

"Melanie, I demand that you tell me where you are right now." He said forcibly.

"Goodnight Dad."

I hung up and crawled back into to bed. Before I fell asleep I prayed. I prayed to whatever god was up there and asked them to keep my family safe for another night and to keep me safe. For tomorrow, I hunt my worst fear.

I was walking up a trail in the woods when my cell phone went off. I was frustrated enough as it was. I didn't get any caffeine this morning and I was up at 4 worrying about my dad. I grabbed the phone and whipped it open.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady."

I immediately stood up straighter, "Sorry Gramps. What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Hunting."

"Yeah, a werewolf, I heard. Where?"

"Uh…in the woods."

"Melanie, I swear to god…"

"Sorry sir, listen I can't tell you where I am. I'm sorry."

"Listen, be careful. You know what to do right?"

"Yes sir. Silver bullet to the heart."

"I meant about your fear. You have to stand tall Mel. Don't let it scare you and whatever you do, do not freeze up!"

"I won't. I'll call you later."

I hung up and headed further into the woods. God, the men in my family sure worry a lot.

**GENERAL POV**

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean asked peering over his brother's shoulder.

"Looking to see where there might be a werewolf attack."

"Sam, for the last time, she doesn't want to be found. Just let it go."

"Do you remember the last time she faced a werewolf, Dean?"

Sam asked in a low intimidating voice. Unfortunately Dean remembered all to well what Mel's last experience had been with a werewolf.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Daddy, please I want to come!" Nine year old Melanie was tugging on Sam's pant leg with tears in her eyes._

"_Mel, sweetheart, I'm sorry you just can't come with us."_

"_Uncle Dean!" She shouted running over to jump in her Uncle's lap, "Can I go?"_

_Dean looked into her big brown eyes and gave a pleading look at Sam who was shaking his head no. Dean looked sadly back at his niece._

"_Sorry sweetie," One of the very rarely said nicknames he used to have for her, "This one's boys only."_

"_Not fair!"_

_Sam kissed his daughter's forehead and they left her with Bobby in his cabin. They were going into the woods behind it because there were supposedly sightings of a werewolf near by. When Bobby fell asleep in the arm chair, as he always did watching One Life to Live, Mel slipped out the back door._

_She followed her Dad's footprints, something her Uncle taught her how to do if she ever got separated from them. Mel wasn't sure why her Daddy and Uncle had gone into the woods she just knew that she wasn't invited and that upset her. It was getting darker and Mel was getting more and more scared._

_She finally saw her Daddy and Uncle but they had their guns drawn aiming at something very large in front of them. Something growled behind Melanie. She slowly turned around and looked up into the scary yellow eyes of a monster._

"_Mel! Drop!" Dean yelled._

_Sam shot the one in front of him and Dean shot the one in front of Mel. Sam ran over and scooped up his baby into his arms and tried to hush her crying._

"Sam, she was nine besides we convinced her that it was a dream."

"Yeah, but she had nightmares until she was 14 and Dad finally told her that all that stuff weren't just dreams."

Dean lowered his eyes, "Oh… Still Sam, I think we should let her face her fear."

Sam knew he was right. Dean was almost always right when it came to hunting. He slowly turned off his computer and put his head in his hands. Dean patted him on the back.

"She'll come home soon, I know she will."


	26. It's just a big dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SUpernatural characters**

**Author's Note: IT'S TOMORROW! IT'S TOMORROW! IT'S TOMORROW!**

_It's just a big dog._

"It's just a big dog. It's just a big dog."

I kept repeating to myself as I walked through the woods on the night of the full moon. I could be sitting at home reading on my nice comfortable couch, with my feet propped up on my Uncle while he watches TV and my head in my Dad's lap as he grades his student papers.

But am I? No, I'm out hunting a werewolf, my worst fear. While my Uncle is knocking back another beer and my Dad worries about me. I had my gun drawn and kept my eyes peeled. I was so not in the mood for this. Then my freaking phone rang!

"Are you serious?" I whispered whipping out my phone, "Use your brain Mel, put it on vibrate!" I reprimanded myself then answered it, "This better be important."

"Why? What are you doing?" Uncle Dean asked.

"Dude, I'm hunting a freaking werewolf. Can I call you back?"

"Your Gramps' is in the hospital."

"What?" I yelled immediately regretting it when I heard a growl coming form behind me, "Uh… Uncle Dean I gotta go."

I hung up and turned around to see a werewolf staring down at me. Déjà vu much? I couldn't move. I was frozen in my place. Its paw came down and swiped my arm, knocking me out of my trance.

"God damn it!" I screamed.

I brought my gun up and aimed it perfectly at his heart. Once he was down I burned his ass.

I chuckled as he burned, "Where's the boy who cried wolf when you need him?"

Then I remembered my arm was bleeding and my Gramps' was in the hospital. I ran from the woods and drove to my motel. I packed my things as fast as I could and jumped in the car not having time to clean and bandage up my arm.

"Come on Dad, answer." I mumbled waiting for him to answer his phone.

"Mel? Sweetheart, where are you?"

"On my way home. What happened to Gramps?"

"He got hurt on a hunt…"

"How hurt?" I asked quietly.

"Broken arm, sprained ankle, and he was shot in his shoulder."

"What hospital?"

"Memorial."

"I'll be there by tomorrow. See you there. Love you Dad."

"I love you too."

I made it to Memorial Hospital at 6 in the morning. I snuck in because obviously visiting hours hadn't begun yet. When the nurse left to get coffee I snuck a look at her files and got his room number. I crept in and saw him sleeping. I walked over to side of his bed and kissed his forehead. I sat down in a chair and tried to get comfortable when something hit me.

I laughed lightly, "You better not have gotten hurt on purpose to get me back here Gramps."

I fell asleep in the chair and felt someone shaking me awake soon after. I opened my eyes and saw my Dad smiling down at me. I jumped up from my chair and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head in his shoulder.

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I miss you too, Sweetheart."

"What time is it?" I asked sitting back down in my chair.

"Eleven. Your Uncle's getting coffee. He's going to be so excited to see you. How was the werewolf hunt?"

"Oh…that."

I glanced at my arm and realized I had completely forgotten about it. I rolled up my sleeve and saw four long gashes across my bicep.

"Oh my god Mel! He scratched you?"

"Yeah, just before I shot him. Can you help me get this cleaned up?"

"Let me see."

He came over and took my arm gently in his hands to inspect it further. My Uncle walked in and almost dropped his coffee cup.

"Mel?"

"Sup, Uncle Dean?"

He saw my arm, "What happened?"

"Werewolf got me."

He came over and looked at the cuts too. My Dad clicked his tongue and glanced at Dean. Dean nodded and I knew that wasn't good.

"It looks infected. We're going to have to clean it up with a lot of peroxide and wrap it. I think I can find the stuff we need in a supply closet or something. I'll be right back."

My dad kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I looked at my Uncle and he was frowning at his Dad.

"He's fine, Uncle Dean. It's going to take more then a few broken bones and a hole in the shoulder to stop him."

Dean smirked, "I know, but it shouldn't have happened in the first place. It makes me think he's losing his touch."

"We're talking about John Winchester right? That man does not lose his touch." I gave my Uncle a meaningful look, "Neither do Dean and Sam Winchester."

Dean smiled down at me, "Did you have fun on your little rebellious runaway scam?"

"Actually it was really cool. I liked being on my own. I mean, I missed you guys terribly but I definitely think the road is the life for me."

"Makes sense, you've always been a free spirit."

"So you're cool with me leaving?"

"No I'm not cool with it, kid. But I can't stop it. So…when are you leaving again?"

I sighed. I had been thinking about this nonstop the whole drive back home. My family was all I had and I didn't want to lose them before I had too.

"I'll stay for now, but I demand to go on every hunting trip. I don't want to go back to school now that I'm already taking online courses. Deal?"

"Deal, as long as you stay with us, I don't care." My dad said while walking over to care for my arm.

"Ah, my plan worked perfectly."

My head snapped towards the bed to see my Gramps smirking at me. I glared at him but couldn't help but smile.

"I knew it! You little sneak!"


	27. Dad, stop

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: I love you guys. thanks for the reviews.**

_Dad, stop._

"It's good to be home."

Mel dropped her bag at the door and jumped on the couch. Sam came in after her, moving her bag out of the way.

"Mel, you want anything? Pizza? Water? Do you want to watch TV or read or uh... oh we can go see how your car is?"

Mel noticed how her dad was itching to do something, anything. Mel stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Dad, stop. I'm not going anywhere. At least…not anytime soon."

Sam chuckled, "That doesn't make me feel any better." He pulled her into a tighter hug.

"I'm sorry Dad. It's something I had to do. I would do it again and I probably will do it again."

"Promise you'll at least tell me before you leave next time?"

"You got it pops. Now you mentioned something about pizza?"

Sam laughed and ruffled Mel's hair. He walked into the kitchen to order and Mel went into her bedroom. She pulled a wad of money out from her pocket and put it back in its old hiding spot. She looked around but refused to look at the ceiling.

Whatever this demon wanted…she knew it had something to do with her and she wasn't about to let it take everyone she loved. Not now…not ever.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

Mel turned to see Dean standing in her doorway. She turned back around and very slowly looked up at the ceiling.

"Not really…"

"You gonna run again?"

Mel turned and smirked at Dean, "Not today."

He rolled his eyes and waved for her to follow him. They went into the basement and he headed over to the oldest books they have on the supernatural. He pulled out a giant dusty one. He blew the dust off of it and coughed a little. He brought it over to Mel and placed it in her hands.

"We stole this from Bobby a long, long time ago. There are protection symbols in it. You can draw them anywhere and put them everywhere. I suggest you put them in your room and around the house just not so obvious that your dad catches sight of them."

"Why?"

"Because it'll just piss him off that you need the protection."

Mel looked at the book and back up at Dean, "Thanks."

"Call it even. You did save my ass from that zombie a while back."

"Damn right I did."

"What did I tell you about your mouth, kid? One of these days your dad's going kill me for it."

Mel just laughed and walked upstairs. The whole family was sitting in the kitchen eating pizza when Mel brought up the next hunt.

"Oh yeah, so I think I found a cool hunt for us. Well, at least Dad, Dean, and I. You're going to be out of commission for awhile, Gramps."

"What is it?" Cassie asked a little nervous to hear the answer.

"Just some pissed off Dryads."

"What's a Dryad?"

"A wood nymph. They protect nature and trees." Dean explained.

"So isn't that a good thing?"

"For the most part but some dryads are evil. They punish people who mistreat trees and forests." Sam added.

"There's usually only one out of hundred that's the evil one. They're easy to find to…well, if you know where to look." Gramps concluded.

"Which I do, there's a park in Northeast Philadelphia called…I think its Penny Pack. It's big and runs into Winchester park, ironically, but I think we can do it."

"I'm in." Dean said without hesitation.

"If you go I go." Sam said to Mel.

"Good stuff. We can leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh and Mel, I have a little surprise for you." Dean said barely able to contain his glee.

"What is it? You look like a kid at Christmas."

"You tend to insult people who want to give you things did you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, so what is it?"

"Your car's fixed. It's completely restored. So you can drive it to Philly while Sam and I take the Impala."

Mel almost chocked on her pizza, "Hell yeah!"

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"It's not my fault! She's like a freaking canary!"

"Am not!" Mel argued.

"Are too!"


	28. I think I'm old enough

**Disclaimer: i don't own the supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the long wait, and sorry it's short. OH and I forgot to thank ****immortalwizardpirateelf-fan** **for the Dryads idea. Thank you, love!**

_I think I'm old enough…_

"Dad, I'm obeying the speed limit the best I can while following your brother. He's doing 85 in 35 mile zone!" Mel yelled into the phone.

"He's trying to save time."

"I understand that, but this is ridiculous!"

Mel swerved to keep up with her Uncle. She practically dropped the phone. That's enough of this shit.

"Daddy dearest please pass the phone to my adoring Uncle." Mel said in a sickly pleasant voice.

Sam laughed and handed it over, "What?" Dean asked irritably.

"I don't know if you remember this or not but I was in a car accident not to long ago and well…I ALMOST DIED! You wanna take it a little slower? Thanks!" Mel yelled and hung up the phone.

Dean gradually slowed down to a normal speed and Mel smirked knowing that playing the "I almost died" card would get her, her way. They pulled into a motel and before Dean and Sam reached the office Mel stopped them.

"I want my own room."

"No way." Dean said firmly.

"I think, I'm old enough to have my own room guys."

Sam smiled, "Alright, but it has to be next to ours."

"Deal."

When Mel entered the room she immediately pulled out her knife and slipped it under the pillow. She then pulled out her rifle and tucked it in the back of her jeans. Mel took out her laptop and started doing more research, not ten minutes later were Dean and Sam at the door.

"Guys, I'm not five anymore. I can stay in a room all by myself without being checked up on." Mel said opening the door for them.

"We're just making sure. God, is that such a crime?" Sam asked taking a seat at the table.

"No, but being so overprotective should be a crime. Uncle Dean, don't touch that!"

He was about to reach for the knife that she had sitting on the end table. It was extremely sharp from her constantly sharpening it, obviously.

"Why not?" He asked curiously while flopping down on the bed.

"Because it's really sharp, I keep my entire knife collection like that."

"And let me guess you keep all your guns perfectly clean?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Yeah, so?"

Her dad smirked and jerked a thumb in Dean's direction, "You're both two crazy ass peas in a fucked up pod."

Dean laughed, "And you yell at me for my mouth!"

"Okay, so can we get back to the hunt?" Mel asked tiredly.

Dean smirked at Sam, "And now she's back to being like you."

"Anyway! We should check out the park tomorrow at sunrise."

"Sunrise? Why then?" Dean asked.

"Because that's when they come out. Right when the sun is starting to peak because it makes the woods look ten times prettier. The psycho one should be the one that is such a big fanatic about it."

"Then what do we do?" Sam asked.

"We liter or do something to piss her off. She'll come at us and then we can kill her."

"Sounds good to me. We kill her with a stake right?"

"Oddly enough yeah, that's how we do it." Sam answered.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Dean questioned.

"Well, I want to get some sleep. So if you two don't mind leaving that would be lovely."

"Alrighty, Sammy, how about you and I hit a bar?"

"I don't know Dean…"

"Dad, really, I'll be fine."

Sam still wasn't to sure but he decided to go with Dean anyway. Mel was lying in bed that night looking at the ceiling wondering what it would be like to meet the demon that wanted her so badly. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" The sleep filled voice answered.

"Sorry, Gramps…is it to late to call?"

"What's wrong, Mel? Are you alright? Is it Sam and Dean?"

"Everyone's fine Gramps, I just wanted to talk…"

"Oh, okay, about what?"

"What was it like…when you first came in contact with the demon?"

"If you remember the story correctly you know that it possessed me. But I heard the hurtful things it said to your dad and Uncle. It was as if I was going to die from lack of air at any moment. But then in the hospital when I met it…I never wanted to kill something so bad in my entire life."

"But you couldn't because Uncle Dean's life was in danger…" Mel replied remembering this part.

"Yep, so I traded the colt for Dean. But I'm telling you something right now Mel, when your dad finds the demon that's after you; he'll kill it without a second thought. Sam and Dean's lives have been ruined by the things that go bump in the night. And they won't let it take you. Hell, I won't let it take you."

"Thanks Gramps…I better get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back. I love you Mel."

"Love you too."


	29. Burn a tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and being so paitent with me. I also have a little surprise for you guys...I'm ressurrecting an old story, SIBLINGS! I think Memphis and the boys have a little more juice left in them don't you? **

_Burn a tree._

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll go get Mel."

Sam grabbed a duffel bag full of weapons and walked next door to Mel's room. Mel was typing an e-mail when she heard the knock.

"Coming!"

Mel opened the door and waved her hand for her dad to follow her in.

"You're feeling…" Mel felt a new feeling. Something she's never felt before and it was radiating off her dad.

"Proud," Sam filled in. "I'm so proud of you, Mel. You've just overcame every obstacle that was ever thrown at you."

Mel smiled as she packed her stuff, "I had a great role model."

"Come on you two. Haul ass!" Dean yelled.

Sam laughed, "Better get going before he blows a fuse."

They were walking in the park and Dean was in a really bad mood probably because the sun had barley came up yet.

"So how do you want to piss them off?"

"Burn a tree." Dean and Mel said in unison.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Wow pyromaniacs much?"

"It's the one sure thing that'll set the psycho one over the edge. Trust me I know what I'm doing."

Sam and Dean both gave Mel a look. She knew they were thinking since when did she become the all mighty hunter.

"What? I spend a lot of time talking to Gramps."

"Yeah, and we haven't?" Dean said sarcastically.

Mel rolled her eyes and watched the sun rise.

"Wow, that's really beautiful."

Sam smiled, "Alright Ponyboy, are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready."

We crouched behind a bush and saw women dressed in leaves and flowers peak out from behind trees. They saw the coast was clear so they began to dance. They were singing and laughing and having a great time.

"You almost hate to ruin their fun don't you?" Sam asked.

Dean smirked and Mel laughed, "Almost."

Dean pulled out his Zippo and moved towards a tree. Mel and Sam both pulled out a stake getting ready to strike. Dean smiled and poured some gasoline on the tree and then flicked open the lighter.

"Hey nymphs! Check it out!"

They all turned and gasped when they saw the fire. Dean dropped it at the bottom of the tree and the nymphs began to cry. All but one. One was standing in the back and the Winchesters immediately knew that was the one they wanted. Her eyes were blazing with anger. She ran forth and tackled Dean to the ground.

Mel and Sam came from behind and her and stabbed her in the back with both stakes. She screamed out in pain and Dean rolled out from under her. She burst into flames which just made the other nymphs cry harder. Sam pulled out a two jugs of water and handed one to Mel.

Together they put out the fire and the nymphs went back to their normal lifestyles. The Winchester got into their separate cars except this time Sam went with Mel because he said they needed to talk.

"So Dad, what's up?" Mel asked after ten minutes of silence.

"Last night while Dean and I were at a bar and he was doing his usual, to push me onto a woman routine, I realized something."

"What?"

"You've never really dated."

"What are you're talking about? I date."

"No you dated once and that ended in disaster. Since then I've never even seen your really flirt with a guy."

Mel was confused, "And you're mad because I'm not flirting and throwing myself at guys."

"First of all, I'm not mad at all. I'm _concerned_ that you're not being social enough."

"Dad, I'm plenty social."

"Not really, Mel. You never really associate with anyone outside the family."

"So what? Men are just distractions."

"Distractions from what?"

They were finally getting to what Sam really wanted her to talk about.

"From hunting and from looking out for you guys."

"That's just it Mel, you don't have to look out for us. We have to look out for you. I mean you're seventeen years old. You shouldn't be taking care of me."

"But, Dad we're not like a normal family. We're not only hunting but we're…_I'm_ being hunted and I want to take every precaution to keep you safe."

"I understand that, I really do. But that's what I want to do for you. This is getting repetitive. From now on I want you to go out more. Go out with your friends, date…just don't over do the dating thing."

Mel laughed and nodded her head, "Is that what you really want?"

"I want you to be happy."

"Okay Dad, I'll give the dating scene another shot."

"Thank you and if your Uncle Dean asks just tell him you forced me into letting you date."

Mel and Sam laughed like they used to when she was just a kid and nothing else in the world mattered besides the two of them making fun of Dean.


	30. How's this one?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural characters**

**Author's Note: thanks for the reviews you guys oh and if any of you know of really good SamOC stoires let me know. I'm in the mood to see Sammy get some lovin lol **

_How's this one?_

**Mel's POV**

"How's this one?" I asked coming out in my fourth outfit of the night.

"Nope." Gramps and Dean said instantly.

"It looks fine Mel. Don't change again. He'll be here soon anyway."

"Thanks Dad. I'll be right back, I need my jewelry."

I ran into my room and put on all my jewelry and put my switch blade in my back pocket. I heard the doorbell ring so I jetted into the living room before any of my family could get it but damn my father and his long legs. He was already inviting Kevin in.

"Hey Kevin." I said while grabbing my coat and some cash my Uncle had sitting on the end table.

"Hey!" He whispered.

"Safety in money." I whispered back.

"That's in numbers you little sneak."

"Love you too, Uncle Dean. Kevin ready to go?"

I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house. We went to the movies and half way through it I was bored out of my mind. Maybe this is why I didn't date because of the instant boredom. I knew it wasn't Kevin, he was a really cool guy.

I had met Kevin about a week ago in a book store. We were both looking at things in the psychology section. Turns out he goes to the all boys' school about three blocks away from mine. His parents are extremely rich but he's not a snob at all. He's actually pretty down to earth.

But I was bored anyway. I excused myself to go the bathroom and sat down on one of the benches in there. I pulled out my phone and dialed my house. Uncle Dean answered on the second ring.

"Why are you answering my house phone?"

"Because Cassie is working late and I have nothing to do."

"So you're torturing my father?"

"Pretty much and my father. Why are you calling anyway? Did you something happen?"

"If something had happened do you think I would have had a two minute conversation about why you're at my house and answering my phone?"

"Probably not. So why are you calling?"

"Can I talk to my father please?"

"Fine, be that way." He was grouchy tonight but handed the phone over anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad."

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?"

"I'm bored."

"You're on a date."

"Thanks captain obvious. I'm still bored. The movie sucks and it's only been an hour."

"So where are you right now?"

"Sitting on a bench, in the bathroom."

"Go back into the theater finish your date and I promise I'll have something fun waiting for you at home."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're awesome! See you in a bit."

I hung up and went back into the theater. The night dragged on for another hour but finally he dropped me off with nothing more then a small goodnight kiss which was all I really needed. I walked into the house and sighed.

"That bad huh?"

I looked at my Gramps and smiled, "He's a good guy; it was just a slow night."

"Untreatable. Your dad's in the kitchen."

"Thanks…where's Uncle Dean?"

"Went home about ten minutes ago and now I'm heading out. Goodnight kiddo."

He kissed my cheek and walked out the door. I took off my coat and shoes and walked into the kitchen. My Dad was putting ice cream in two bowls and on the kitchen table were every ice cream topping known to man.

"Did I ever tell you, you're awesome?"

"Yup, and you get to pick what movie we watch."

"The Outsiders!"

"I figured as much, afterwards I'll tell you about the new hunt Dean found for us to go on."

"Sweet!"

It turns out the night didn't suck as much as I thought it would. My dad could always make me smile just a little bit wider.

"By the way your telekinesis training with Missouri starts up again tomorrow."

He also knows just how to make that smile disappear in seconds.


	31. It's what I live for

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SUpernatural characters**

**Author's Note: VERY IMPORTANT!!!! I have a feeling you're all going to be pissed off as hell after i say this but I have to tell you. I'm ending the story. I have one more chapter left in me after this one and then thats it. I doubt there will be a sequel unless my other stories finish up too. Here's my reasoning for ending it: I don't like it anymore. This was really only going to be like a ten chapter story but as you can see it didn't end that way. And I'm not going to continue you it for my fans AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU GUYS! I can't write something i don't like because then the story starts to suck. So, yeah, that's it after this chapter and another one. Sweet Child of Mine is done. Sorry, don't hate me... :(**

_It's what I live for._

"Okay Melanie, you know how this works you have to get angry." Missouri instructed calmly.

Missouri, Dad, Dean, Cassie, and I were standing in the living room. I was trying to move objects and they were trying to piss me off.

"Mel, you remember when I first came here how much you hated me? Think about that." Cassie suggested.

"Or you could think about that huge fight we had." Dean added.

I was trying to move my switchblade from the end table into my hand but it wasn't working. At east it was starting to shake a little now.

"Think about your mom." Dad stated.

That did it. The switch blade flew across the room and I had to duck so that it wouldn't hit me in the head. It hit the front door instead.

"Holy…"

"Mel!" Dad said before I could finish.

"Shit." Dean finished it for me.

"Dean!"

"What?" He asked acting innocent.

"Alright, all of you out. Melanie and I are going to practice alone now."

"You got it Missouri. Come on, let's go get some lunch."

They left and Missouri gave me a look that said she knew something was up even before I knew it.

"What?"

"You're so sweet Mel. To do that for your father, I mean."

"Missouri! I hate when you read my mind!"

"I just think it's so cute that you want to do that for your dad."

"It's not big deal." I shrugged it off while retrieving my blade.

"You went to school and bargained with them for two hours until you convinced them to let you graduate with your class just so your dad will be proud. That's all you want isn't it? For your dad to be happy?"

"It's what I live for. My dad's my hero and I will always try my best to make him happy."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"He, Uncle Dean, and I are hanging out here tonight so I might slip it in."

"You know he's going to be so happy."

I smiled, "Yeah, I know. Now let's get this stupid training over."

About an hour later I had finally mastered my telekinesis. And by master I mean I can make something fly to me from about a room away but Missouri said I'd get it down before I left next week. That night, I was sitting next to my dad on the couch while Uncle Dean knocked back his third beer in the arm chair.

"Oh by the way, I'll be able to graduate with my class next week." I said casually.

Dad's head whipped around and looked completely confused. Dean laughed and handed me the beer but Dad grabbed it before I could take a sip.

"Not before you're 18. Now what's this about you graduating?"

"I'll be able to do the whole cap and gown stuff with the little tassel moving it from one side to the other or whatever. Yeah, I can do that with my class."

"How did you pull this off?"

"It was no big deal. I just talked to the principal and he agreed."

"Mel, you have no idea how proud I am of you."

I chuckled, "No, I do. I just love hearing you say it."

Dad grabbed me into a hug and kissed the top of my head, "I love you sweetheart."

"Love you to Pops. And what about you?" I asked turning to Uncle Dean.

"Good for you, kid. You took initiative. You get that from me."

I looked at Dad and smirked, "I don't think he should be able to drive home tonight."

"Yeah, me either. Listen, before you go off hunting by yourself I want you to go in the basement and pick out anything you want to take with you. I want you to be completely prepared in case the demon…" He sighed.

"In case the demon has the unfortunate fate of meeting me and then me smoking it, yeah Dad, don't worry. I'll be prepared."

He smiled but I knew it was tearing him apart inside. He didn't want me to go by myself but he also knows that he can't stop me. This time next week I'll be packing my things and getting into my car to leave home for good. How scary is that?


	32. I love you, Dad

**Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural**

**Author's Note: This is the end people. I love you guys!!! Thanks so much for the reviews!!!**

_I love you, dad.  
_

Since my last name is Winchester I had to wait for 374 names to be called before mine was finally up. I walked up to the stage and took my diploma. I looked over and saw the men of my family smiling and close to tears. Cassie was crying but girls are emotional like that.

Two hours later I was packing my things and putting them in the trunk of the car. Dad and Dean were helping me pick out what weapons to bring while Cassie packed my clothes, and Gramps was getting the journals together.

"Okay guys, I guess this is it." I said placing my last bag into my car.

"Where are you going first?" Uncle Dean asked.

"I'm not going to tell you because I know you'll just follow me."

"Smart kid."

"Can I talk to each of you separately?"

"Sure sweetheart. Who do you want first?" My dad asked.

"Cassie, then Gramps, then Uncle Dean, then you Dad."

"Alright, sounds good."

The men headed back inside and Cassie looked a little frightened to say the least. We sat on the trunk of my car and I smiled at her.

"You make my Uncle really happy and that's all I want for him now a days. I used to be the only girl in his life but then you came along. I know I gave you a lot of shit, but now you're the only girl his life. Please take care of him."

"Mel, I know how much you love your Uncle. I also know that he loves you more than anyone and I'll always be number 2 girl and that's alright with me because it makes him happy."

"Thanks Cassie…can you go get my Gramps?"

"Sure Mel, good luck out there."

"Thanks."

She went into the house and my Gramps came out seconds later. After he took his seat next to me I reached over and took his hand.

"Gramps, you taught me almost everything I know and I'll never forget that. I know you weren't around much when my dad and Dean were younger but you made up for that with me. I'll love you forever for that."

He laughed, "You're going to make me all emotional aren't you?"

"All I'm going to say is I love you and I'll take good care of myself just like you taught me too."

"Good girl, be careful."

"I will, send out Uncle Dean."

Gramps gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed inside. Uncle Dean came out and sat on the trunk with a thud.

"Easy on the car, dude."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"I know you hate that I'm leaving, but everyone needs to go their own way eventually."

"Can't you go your own way in like ten years?"

"Yeah, right. I wanted to tell you that…"

"No, no sappy moments."

"To bad! I love you Uncle Dean, you're like a second father to me and I will never forget the sacrifice you made for my dad and I. I'm eternally grateful to you for that."

Dean sighed and wrapped an arm around me, "I love you kiddo."

"Love you too. Now can you go get my dad?"

"You got it, hey go easy on him. It's really hard for him to see you go."

"I will."

My dad came out but he didn't sit next to me, he pulled me off the car and into a hug. When we broke apart was when we sat down.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you to, sweetheart."

"You're my hero; I want you to know that. You're my dad and no will ever replace you."

"You're my child and no one will ever replace you. I want you to be safe out there and don't you dare be a stranger!"

"Never!"

After I gave them all one last hug and kiss I got into my car and turned on the radio. Sweet Child Of Mine came on and I looked back at my dad to see him smiling and a tear running down his cheek. I mouthed I love you one more time before driving away and starting my own life.


End file.
